Chuck vs the Dads
by theINTERSECT
Summary: What if Chuck's dad didn't really die when Shaw shot him? What if Sarah's dad wasn't so distant after all? What would happen if Chuck became a dad? The story takes place at the end of season 4. CHUCK AND SARAH.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. I'm back :) Thanks to everyone that reviewed my previous story. The positive response encouraged me to write a second MULTI-CHAPTER story. This chapter takes place during 4x23 (during the time of Chuck and Sarah's wedding rehearsal dinner). I know. It seems like I'm kinda obsessed with this episode. haha. But the story just popped up in my mind one day.

The story then kinda follows what happens in the show...kinda...and then it goes off on another strand. Morgan DOES NOT get the intersect in my story. DOES NOT. I don't like Morgan with the intersect. It's just not right. I hope they fix it next season. haha.

This story is gonna be about family. I've decided to bring Chuck's dad 'back from the dead'...not really...but yeah. He never died.

There isn't much of Chuck and Sarah in this chapter, but I promise there will be some in the chapters to come. The story is mainly gonna revolve around them after this chapter. I am a HUGE Chuck and Sarah shipper...haha. Just saying. If that further encourages you to read the story in any way. Anyways. Enough of my blabbering. The story. Oh, and I don't own Chuck.

* * *

><p><strong>CHUCK VS THE DADS<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Stephen Bartowski watched his computer screen intently, trying to capture every detail of his son's wedding rehearsal dinner. He'd tapped into Casey's surveillance of the courtyard. Although Casey had removed the surveillance cameras in Chuck and Sarah's house when Sarah moved in, he decided to keep the courtyard camera up and running for security reasons.

Stephen relished over all the events that'd happened to him over the past year. Somehow, he'd miraculously survived the Shaw ordeal. Shaw shot him. Then, Shaw took Chuck away. Almost immediately, an anonymous extraction team came in and rescued him. They slowly nurtured him back to health. Then they began asking him to make things for them, on the condition that they would release him once they were satisfied. First, there were the missiles for project Beacon, then the intersect suppression device, and now, the Norseman. Though he enjoyed the challenges it gave him, he didn't know what organization he was working for, let alone the name of the person that in charge of him. He had no idea where he was, and for the first time in his life, he could not break past the security system that had been installed in the building. All he hoped was that the stuff he was making was for the better, and that the organization he was working for would release him soon so he could return to his family. He missed them.

The sound of a key jingling outside the door broke his concentration. He quickly closed all the windows present on his computer screen. The door to his cell opened, and a tall brunette woman entered.

"Are you finished?" She strode towards him with a menacing look.

"Here it is. It's done." Stephen replied and pointed to the device on the end of the table.

She picked up the Norseman and inspected it.

"Can I go now, missus...umm..." Stephen hoped this would be the last device he would have to make for her. He hoped that she would be satisfied, so that he could leave.

"The name's Vivian. Vivian Volkoff."

Stephen's eyes widened. _Volkoff. It's a rare name. The only Volkoff I know of is Alexi Volkoff...Hartley's cover...wait...then...she must be Hartley's daughter. _He struggled to keep control of his thoughts as they rushed through his head. He could not decide whether she was good or bad. _Hartley was a good man, but Alexi was a villain...one greatest villains ever. _He finally decided to consider her neutral...for now.

"Yes...Miss Volkoff. Are you satisfied now? May I go?"

"GO." Her reply was a stern one, as she was in the middle setting up the device.

He scurried around the room, gathering everything he thought would be of use to him on his journey home. He did not have any other belongings. He was about to rush out the door her voice stopped him.

"Mr Bartowski. One last thing." Stephen turned around to face Vivian. "Your son Chuck may not be very happy with you. Especially if he finds out that his very own father made the very device that is going to kill his fiancé Sarah Walker in about..." She glances at her watch. "...a minute." She smiles as she presses the activate button on the Norseman device.

Stephen dropped everything he was holding and lunged towards her.

* * *

><p>AN: How was it? This chapter is kinda short...I hope the next chapter will be a little longer. Anyways, please drop me a review :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the second chapter. I know a few of you out there don't really like this episode, but please give my version a shot :) Read to the end if you want some fluffiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Stephen Bartowski snatched the Norseman out of Vivian Volkoff's hands and dismantled it.

"It's too late, Stephen. It's too late." She laughs heartily. Stephen delivers a blow to her face, causing her to fall over unconscious. He then turned his attention back to the Norseman. Being the person that created the Norseman, he knew that dismantling it could reduce its effects. The subject would suffer the symptoms, but would not be in any danger of dying. But to completely recover, the subject would need the antidote.

_The antidote_. He thought to himself. He'd created one just in case something went wrong - if something like this happened. _Now where did I put the antidote?_ He ransacked through the drawers of the room he'd inhibited for the past year. _I remember putting it in one of these drawers...now if I can only find the right one._

* * *

><p>"Sarah! No, baby, NO!" Chuck cried as Sarah fell limp in his arms.<p>

"Someone call 911!" Ellie cried as she ran towards her brother and his fiancé. "HURRY!"

* * *

><p><em>Yes. Here it is<em>. Stephen held up a vial containing a green serum.

An alarm sounded. Stephen knew he had to get out if he was to get the antidote to Sarah. He pocketed the vial, grabbed Vivian's phone out of her pocket and ran. He ran to what seemed like an exit, and pushed the doors as hard as he could.

He found himself standing on a street. _This street looks familiar. I've been here before. _

He heard faint cries of distress coming from his left.

"SARAH. CAN YOU HEAR ME? STAY WITH ME. SARAH!"

He started following the sounds. _The voice sounds familiar. I've heard it before._ His mind clicked. _Chuck and Ellie live on this street_. _It's Chuck's voice._ _I'm almost there._ He broke into a run. Sure enough, the courtyard soon came into his sight. He ran through the gates and into the courtyard, where there was a large crowd gathered around the fountain.

"Excuse me. May I get through? This is important." Stephen pushed his way through the crowd. The sight he saw broke his heart. Chuck was sitting on the floor with tears spilling down his cheeks. He was cradling Sarah in his arms.

"Chuck." A tear-strickened Chuck looked up.

"Dad? Wha...what? Dad?" Chuck stuttered. He was baffled. "Dad, aren't you dead? Are you my dad..or are you - "

"Charles. There isn't time." He cut his son off. "Here. Take the antidote." He hands his son the vial containing the green serum. "Get it into her system. She'll be fine."

Chuck hesitated for a moment, then grabbed the vial out of his father's hands, then turned his attention back to Sarah. He called his sister over, who'd been trying to find a first aid kit. "Ellie! Help! I have to get this into Sarah's system." Ellie came running with the first aid kit in her hands. "What? Chuck...are you sure?" "Yes." Chuck replied. "Dad said so." "Dad? Chuck, are you sure you - " Ellie questioned her brother. She looked around, but she couldn't see any trace of her father. After Stephen handed the antidote to Chuck, he'd slithered away whilst no one was watching because he was ashamed.

"ELLIE. JUST DO IT. Please." Chuck pleaded.

"If you say so." Ellie shrugged her shoulders and set down the first aid kit she'd been holding. She opened it and found a needle and a syringe. She sterilized the needle and filled the syringe with the serum. She then proceeded find sterilize a spot on Sarah's arm.

Chuck watched all of this. Although he was normally terrified of needles, he would do anything for Sarah. As he stroked Sarah's head, he repeatedly thought to himself that the needle is going to help save Sarah. He leaned down and planted a kiss on Sarah's temple. He whispered into Sarah's ear. "Please be fine baby. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Chuck. Ready?" Ellie asked. Chuck nodded his head. Ellie sterilized the needle once more, and then injected it into Sarah's arm. Chuck winced, but didn't look away. She slowly pressed down on the stopper.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later...<strong>

Chuck lay in bed with Sarah resting on his shoulder. He held an ice pack to her head to lower her temperature. Surely enough, she was slowly recovering and regaining consciousness.

He closed his eyes. He was confused. _Was that really dad? But I saw him die. Wait...why did he leave after he gave me the antidote? And how did he know Sarah had been targeted by the Norseman? _

"Chuck." A raspy yet gentle voice brought him out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes and saw Sarah looking at him.

"Sarah." A wave of relief rushed over him. "Sarah. You're ok." He brought his hand to her cheek and gently stroked it. "You had me worried."

Sarah smiled. "Chuck Bartowski. You're not getting rid of me that easily. In fact, after our wedding tomorrow, you'll be stuck with me forever."

Chuck chuckled. "Yes. I shall be forced to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Forced? Is it really that bad?" Sarah quipped as she lightly punched him.

"Hmm, that was a pretty decent punch, considering that you were deathly sick just a few mere hours ago." Chuck retorted playfully back.

Sarah rolled over so that her back faced Chuck. She still had a smile plastered over her face.

"Aww...now honey, don't get mad at me." Chuck said jokingly as he used his hands to roll Sarah back over. Sarah tried to keep a straight face but Chuck saw straight through her. Chuck proceeded to tickle her until she burst into fits of giggles.

"Come here baby." Chuck said seductively as he pulled her close and brought his lips to meet hers.

* * *

><p>AN: So. How was this chapter? Please review :)

SPOILER. Next chapter: A wedding with unexpected guests.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I don't own Chuck.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 3**

The wedding was imminent. In a few short hours, one Chuck Bartowski would be married to one Sarah Walker.

The church bells rang. Everything was in place. Morgan stood at the alter and tried to grab everyone's attention. "AHEM. Friends. We are gathered here today to witness a joyous moment in the lives of Charles Irving Bartowski and Sarah Walker."

* * *

><p>Stephen stood at the back of the chapel and watched the ceremony from a distance. He felt ashamed of himself - he wasn't ready to reveal himself to his family yet.<p>

He heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to face a man of medium build, with grayish brown hair. The man had his eyes fixed on Sarah. He watched in awe and wonder as she walked down the aisle.

"Ahem...excuse me. Not to be of any disturbance, but who are you?" Stephen inquired.

"Jack Burton. I'm here for my daughter. She's getting married today." He paused for a while. "What about you?"

"Stephen Bartowski. I'm here for my son. He's getting married today." He replied in a monotonous voice.

"Oh." Any stranger standing within close proxemics of them would be able to feel the awkward tension between the two. They simultaneously turned back to the ceremony and watched it in silence for a while.

"Isn't it weird - " Jack started.

"No...maybe yeah. A little. A tad." Stephen replied without taking his eyes off his son and his soon-to-be wife. There was another pregnant pause. Stephen then turned to Jack. "So why weren't you in there? You're her father, after all. Why didn't you walk her down the aisle?"

"What about you, huh? Aren't you supposed to be sitting in the front next to the rest of your family, supporting your son on his wedding day?" Jack threw the questions back at him.

"Well..." He hesitated, wondering if Jack was a good person to share his past with. Throughout the course of his lengthy career, he'd learnt to never trust people you think you know. First impressions may be deceiving. But Jack was different. Jack was his daughter-in-law to be's father. Family. And if you can't trust family, who else can you trust? "...well...you see, I haven't been a great father. I left when Chuck and Ellie when they were kids. Ellie had to raise Chuck all alone."

Jack stretches his hand out to pat Stephen's shoulder. "You're not alone on that, my man. I missed much of Sarah's childhood cause I was too busy conning." He looks down at his feet. "Was trying to get my mind off my wife. "

Stephen chuckled. "But my story doesn't end there. A few years ago, Chuck and Sarah, your daughter, found me. For a while, everything was great. We were reunited. But then, I was shot. They thought I'd died. I thought I died. But an anonymous rescue team rescued me and nursed me back to health. And then they made a deal with me. They said that if I complied to all their rules and satisfied all their requests, they would free me and allow me to be reunited with my family."

"That's all great. And now you're here - "

"Jack, are you familiar with one Vivian Volkoff?"

"Umm...not familiar...but I do know that she tried to kill my daughter two days ago with the - what's its name - the Norsemig device thingy."

"It's called the Norseman." Stephen took a deep breath. He knew he would have to tell Jack sometime now or later. He decided now would be the best time - he didn't want to build a relationship around lies. "Jack. I think you should know something." He took another pause, and then braced himself for Jack's reaction. "I made the Norseman."

"What?"

"Yes. But what I did was not on purpose. I was forced into making it. I didn't know Vivian was going to target Sarah. And I didn't even know her name until she came into my cell to activate the device."

"I get it."

"You what?"

"I get it. Look. I'm not the best father in the world either. I've done stuff like that before - hurt the people I love. And I know that you're ashamed of your actions...not that you should be since you were forced into making it. You didn't know who it was going to target." He paused, and a smile of relief broke out on Stephen's face. "Stephen, completed your end of the deal, simply hoping to be reunited with your family."

* * *

><p>Chuck and Sarah stood next to each other at the alter. Sarah had just finished her vows. Chuck struggled to keep his tears in, although it wasn't the first time he'd heard them before.<p>

"Uhhh...right. My vows. My turn." He began. He paused for a while and tried to rephrase the words in his head. He looked into Sarah's eyes. "Words just don't cut it. I'm sorry Sarah. I don't know how to express the depth of my love for you. Or my dreams for our future. Or the fact that I will fight for you every day. Or that our kids will be like little superheroes with little capes and stuff like that." Sarah let out a little chuckle. Chuck gave her a smile as he continued. "Words can't express that...it just doesn't cut it. So no vows. I'll just prove it to you everyday for the rest of our lives."

Sarah glowed with happiness. "Perfect", she whispered.

* * *

><p>Stephen saw that the ceremony was coming to an end. "Look. I have to go now soon. Please don't tell anyone about our conversation - especially not my son and my family."<p>

"I got your back, man." Jack replied.

* * *

><p>The official ceremony was over. They were officially married. Chuck had his lips glued to Sarah. Sarah giggled as Chuck trailed kisses down her neck. It was getting rather heated, and Sarah decided that they should stop before it got too heated. "Chuck. Should we stop? I mean, people are watching...not that I want you to stop, but I think we're supposed to keep this wedding PG."<p>

Chuck took his lips off Sarah's neck. "Of course, my darling." He gave her a wink. "Let's continue later."

They linked arms and starting walking down the aisle. Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah caught a glimpse of her dad walking away with another man at the back of the chapel. _So he did come to my wedding after all. _Sarah smiled. _But who was the man next to him?_

* * *

><p>AN: Please drop me a review :) Any reviews would be greatly appreciated.

There isn't much of Chuck and Sarah in this chapter...I promise there will be more in the next chapter. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter. I think it may be the longest chapter yet. And it may well be my favourite chapter. :P


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the super long delay. I went a month-long trip and I didn't bring my computer along with me.

This IS the longest chapter I have ever written yet, but it is not my favourite chapter :P It's coming...it's coming. :) THE SUSPENSE.

I tried to get this chapter up as fast as I can, so please pardon any mistakes. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. But ENJOY.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Two months later**

Sarah Bartowski was a woman that always took precaution. She believed one could never be too sure of anything. So, having noticed she'd skipped her period last month and had been waking up nauseous for the past few days, she decided to take a pregnancy test. When the first one turned out positive, she decided to take a second one. And a third. After about an hour of constant peeing and waiting, she'd proved her assumptions correct. She was positively, without a doubt pregnant.

"Must be one of our honeymoon souvenirs." Sarah chuckled to herself as she gathered up all the sticks and carefully placed them in a small cardboard box. _**Ring. Ring. **_She could faintly hear the phone ringing through the bathroom door, but she chose to ignore it. She had more important things to think about. Various thoughts ransacked her mind. She was overjoyed. Granted, five years ago, she'd never envisioned herself living or wanting to live this kind of life - husband or kids. But meeting Chuck made her rethink the visions she had for her future. Now, being a good wife and starting a family was all that she dreamed about. Yes. A future with Chuck. That was what she wanted. She'd seen how Chuck was around Clara. And how he'd treated the little ballerina girl who came into the Buymore with her father all distressed because he forgot to film her performance. Chuck was going to be the perfect father. Now all she had to figure out was how to tell him he was going to become one.

It was 2:30 in the afternoon. She'd already skipped half a day's worth of work - she decided to take the rest of the day off. _Why not? _She thought to herself. _There ain't going to be any mission coming in anytime soon - Chuck promised he'd try not to flash_ _within the next week or two to give us a break from multitude of missions we'd been on the past month. _Sarah had four, and if she was lucky and Chuck had to work a little later, maybe a little over 5 hours to prepare for her announcement. _Crap. I still have to come up with a plan._ She was beginning to panic - but only just a bit. As she pondered over her options, the phone rang again. This time, she decided to pick up.

"Sarah? Thank goodness. You finally picked up. I was beginning to wonder if you'd been abducted by a bunch of goggled-eyed aliens or something. "

Sarah laughed. "No. I was just in the bathroom."

"Oh. Well are you OK? I mean, you woke up really late today. Well I assume so. Cause I couldn't wake you up this morning and you were still sleeping when I left for work. Are you sick? Do you want me to come home now? Have you had breakfast? Wait, what about lunch?"

"Hey. Hey, I'm fine." Sarah struggled to hid the quiver of excitement in her voice. "Really." She squeaked half guiltily, half excitedly. She took a deep breath and swallowed the squeak before trying to speak up again. "I had a big brunch. And now I'm planning to take the rest of the day off work to do some grocery shopping...our kitchen is a bit empty. And maybe on the way, I'll do a bit of girly shopping...if you know what I mean." Sarah started talking really fast.

"Well, if you say so. Ooo...that sounds fun." Chuck laughed semi-enthusiastically, as he was not a great fan of shopping. "And since I don't think I'll be needed around the house anytime soon, I'll be home at around 7. I think I've just found a lead on dad."

"Uhuh." That was all Sarah could manage at this point without letting the secret out. She had 5 and a half hours. A plan began to formulate in her head.

"Bye." There was a short pause as Chuck waited for Sarah to say bye. "Sarah?"

"Uhuh?"

"Bye." Chuck repeated.

"Ok." Sarah was bursting - a Ellie-ish squeal was coming up her throat. She quickly hung up.

The squeal subsided. Only Chuck could make her want to squeal. She looked down at her currently flat stomach, complete with abs and everything. Absentmindedly, her hand moved towards her stomach and she started rubbing it. _A baby._ She thought. _My baby._ _Chuck's baby. Our baby. _She smiled as her eyes began to glisten with tears of joy. "Hey baby." _That sounded good_. "Baby, you probably aren't even the size of mommy's fingernails but you've somehow already managed to make mommy's spy skills fail her. " She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and sniffled whilst laughing at the same time. "Look, I'm crying now." Sarah paused and blew her nose. "Just wait until daddy finds out about you."

* * *

><p>Sarah decided to cook Chuck dinner that night. They were going to have a candle-lit dinner and she decided she was going to make her announcement once they were finished with dinner. Sarah wondered whether she could keep it in for such a long time - I mean, she'd nearly spilled the beans to Chuck over the phone and that was just a 2 minute conversation. But she was a person that took virtually every challenge that came her way so she was willing to give this virtually impossible but still somewhat viable challenge a shot.<p>

It was almost 7:30. Chuck would be home anytime soon - technically, he was already late. Sarah set the lasagne on the table and lit the candles. She did a 'final' check of the house for the umpteenth to make sure everything was in place. She'd put some of Clara's toys on the dining table in hope Chuck would take it as a clue of some sort. She'd hid the cardboard box with the pregnancy tests in the closet. She looked in the hall mirror to check her costume - she was wearing a plain, black, jacket, but underneath it, she had on the costume from last Valentine's day. The red lingerie dress with the wings. Chuck had never had the chance to devour that day as they were interrupted by a mission. But this time, he was going to. And she'd added to it. She'd bought some baby fabric from the stores today and she'd cut out the word 'BABY' from it and stitched it onto the front stomach area of her dress.

She heard the sound of a key jingling outside the door - she quickly buttoned up her jacket and ran to the door. The door opened before she got to it.

"Sarah!" Chuck's hair looked dishevelled and his eyes were bloodshot. He stepped in and wrapped his arms around her. He was worried about her because she sounded weird on the phone, but he'd been so caught up with his search for his dad he forgot the time. "Sorry I'm late. Are you OK? You sounded weird on the phone."

"Yes, Chuck. I'm fine. It's OK. You look tired, honey." Sarah gave Chuck a kiss, then took his bag off his shoulder and set it on the couch. "Well, I made dinner." She gestured towards the kitchen/dining room area.

Chuck looked up and saw the candles and lasagne on the table. He smiled. Sarah always knew how to cheer him up after a hard day at work. He believed he'd found a lead regarding his father's whereabouts, but he was wrong. The lead led him nowhere. And now he was back where he started - or perhaps even further back than where he had started.

"My dad..." Chuck started. "The lead led to nowhere Sarah."

They ate dinner in silence. Sarah could sense Chuck was in no mood to talk. She knew he was thinking about his father - how he'd gotten so close but then failed again. It was the 9th time. Her seemingly impossible challenge at once became completely simple to overcome. She kept her lips shut, but under the table, she had one hand on her stomach.

Never once did he notice something peculiar about what she was wearing that night. A black jacket - it was only the end of summer. Never once did he notice something strange about the dinner table that night - Clara's baby toy. Never once did he remember to compliment her about the food that night - she'd worked her ass off that afternoon trying to perfecting the dish.

None of this mattered to her though. She loved him. And when you love someone, you are willing to endure anything for him or her just to make sure that they are happy. She ached to see him so dishevelled, so sad. And so she decided to postpone her announcement.

That night, when Chuck was in the bathroom washing up, Sarah took off her costume and hid it in the cardboard box with the pregnancy tests. _Maybe tomorrow._ She thought. _Tomorrow will be the day._

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

"Sarah, I was wrong. The lead WASN'T a dead end. My dad just sent me a message!" Chuck was excited. He replayed the clip of his father over and over again. Stephen told him he would meet him at the Buymore tomorrow morning. He'd finally found his father after two months of trial and error.

Sarah kept her eyes glued to her computer screen. "That's great Chuck." She tried to sound excited but she couldn't, not after a phone call she'd received that morning.

"You want to head on home? I'll make dinner tonight." Chuck bubbled with joy.

As much she wanted to go home and be with Chuck, Sarah felt she needed some alone time. "No Chuck. It's OK. I'll stay in Castle. You head on home and make dinner first."

* * *

><p>At dinner that night, Chuck could make out that Sarah was upset about something, but he kept on talking about his father and how excited he was to finally see him again. Sarah kept quiet, and listened to him rant.<p>

Chuck finished everything on his plate in less than 10 minutes. "WOW. It think my cooking skills have improved immensely!" He laughed as he picked up the wine bottle. "Wine Sarah?"

"No thanks." It was her favourite, but she knew she couldn't drink it because of the baby. She looked down at her plate, where the food was still mostly intact and untouched.

"No wine, Sarah?" Sarah usually never turned down wine of any sort, let alone her favourite. She also rarely never finished her food, especially if Chuck was the one that made it.

"No." She replied as she picked up her fork and started playing with the food.

Chuck sensed something was wrong. "What's the matter? Is my food bad? What...you can tell me."

"No, the food is great, Chuck, it's just..." She paused.

"What Sarah?" His voice started to rise. "You've been acting weird all day. I mean. You choose to stay at the castle. You don't want any of your favourite wine. You won't eat the food."

"Nothing. Really. I can handle it." Her voice quivered as she avoided his eyes.

"HANDLE WHAT, SARAH? HANDLE WHAT? WHAT CAN YOU HANDLE THAT I CAN'T HANDLE? CAN'T YOU TRUST ME?" He screamed as he got up from the table and started pacing. "I THOUGHT WE HAD A RULE. 'NO SECRETS. NO LIES.' - "

"Chuck." Sarah tried to calm him down.

" - YOU WERE THE ONE THAT MADE THE RULE - "

"Chuck. Honey.

" - DON'T HONEY ME. I THOUGHT TRUST WAS NEVER AN ISSUE WITH - "

Sarah couldn't take it anymore. "CHUCK! STOP!"

They stared into each other's eyes and there was a long silence.

"FINE CHUCK. YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?" She gave in. "My mom called me this morning. She told me she'd finally found my dad and that they were going to get a divorce. And then she told me I had a sister. A twin sister. A sister that'd died at birth. A sister that a never knew about. And that was apparently what tore them apart and made my dad take off with me and start conning." Sarah could no longer hold back her tears and started sobbing.

Sarah put her fork down and stood up. She continued whilst sobbing. "She told me to pick a side. Seriously. What kind of parents make you pick a side?"

Chuck stood stunned. _Damn Chuck. Why did you have to do this to her?_

Sarah picked up her phone and her car keys off the console table and proceeded to exit the house. Chuck, still grounded to where he was when he first began screaming, began walking towards Sarah. "Sarah, where are you going?"

"To the beach."

He grabbed on to her arm. "Sarah, I'm sor-" He never finished his sentence as Sarah lunged towards the trashcan next to the couch. BLURHT. She threw up everything she had in her stomach.

"Oh my...Sarah, are you OK?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She shrugged it off and stood up, rejecting Chuck's help.

"No seriously. Sarah - "

"No. I'm fine Chuck." She said in a stern voice as she started walking towards the door again. "It's the baby." She opened the door and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Chuck was confused. "B-ba-baby? Huh? Sarah? What baby?" He opened the door but he couldn't see her. "Sarah?"

"CHUCK! HELP!" He ran to where her voice was coming from. _The arches._ "Sarah!" And then he saw them. Two men, dressed in black, holding a sobbing Sarah, one arm each. "Sarah!" He tried to come near her, but the two men would not allow him. The taller of the two took a tranq gun out of his pocket and fired a dart at Chuck's neck.

Just before Chuck entered a state of unconsciousness, he heard Sarah say it. "Chuck. I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>"Agent Walker. Long time no see."<p>

"It's Bartowski, Vivian." Sarah growled.

Vivian delivered a blow to Sarah's face. "This is for surviving the Norseman device."

"And this..." Vivian prepared to deliver a blow to Sarah's stomach/abdomen area. "...is for..."

"VIVIAN. NO." Sarah screamed.

"What? Sarah Walker. Scared to endure just a little torture. Giving up already?" Vivian prodded, then laughed heartily.

Sarah had never felt more vulnerable than she was at this moment. She needed to protect her child. It was her and Chuck's creation. And no matter how mad she was at him, she would and could never stop loving him. Or his child. "I'm pregnant."

_Crap. _Vivian thought to herself. _Why? Why does she have to be damn pregnant? Gosh. And why is it that I so happen just to have a soft spot for pregnant women?_

* * *

><p>AN: So. How was it? Please review as always :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello ppl :) The nxt chapter is up. :)

I've been re-watching CHUCK this holiday. HAHA I DID THE SAME THING LAST SUMMER. Well I watched it twice last summer...but yeah...that's not the point. IT'S AWESOME...well except for the parts where Chuck and Sarah have other significant others. If you know what I mean by that. But yeah. I think I can safely say that I am officially obsessed. I don't know what i'm going to do when it ends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Vivian took a deep breath. "Oh. OH." She tried not to display her vulnerability, but she slowly lowered her fist.

Sarah took this as a good sign - Vivian was retreating. She decided to keep pleading, in hopes that Vivian would give up altogether. "Please Vivian. PLEASE." She fell to her knees. "You can torture me. Throw me in a bunker. Kill me. You can do anything to me. Just don't harm my child. Or Chuck." She paused as tears started running down her cheeks. "Please Vivian."

* * *

><p>Ellie came home from an overnight shift and found an unconscious Chuck sprawled on the ground in front of the fountain of their courtyard.<p>

"Chuck. CHUCK." His eyes began to flutter.

"Chuck. What happened?" Ellie took on the role of a worried mother.

Last night's memories began to flood into Chuck's head. "Ellie. Sarah. SARAH. They took her Ellie. They took her..." Chuck began to talk hysterically.

"Chuck. Calm down. Calm down." She helped him up off the ground. "Who took her Chuck? Who took her?"

"I don't know. There were two men, and then they tranqed me...and then Sarah said something about being pregnant, and then they disappeared." Chuck hadn't processed what he'd just said as he was still a bit hazy from being tranqed.

"What? Sarah's pregnant?"

Chuck didn't reply. His mind was reeling with the events of last night. The fight.

"CHUCK."

"Wait what? Sarah's pregnant? What?"

"Well that's what you just told me." Ellie took a few seconds to survey Chuck's situation. "Chuck, I think you need some rest." Ellie led Chuck towards his apartment, helped him in and sat him down on the couch.

"She's gone, Ellie. She's gone." He lamented. "We had a fight last night...and then she said she was gonna go to the beach but before she made it out the door, she threw up...and then she left...she slammed the door...and I chased after her...and I heard her scream..."

Ellie decided to give Chuck some thinking space. She left him sitting on the couch. She suspected it might have been one of Chuck's nightmares. _But...Chuck doesn't sleepwalk. How would he have ended up on the floor in the courtyard? _

Ellie tried calling Sarah, but the call went to voicemail. Ellie decided to take a drive down to the beach to see if Sarah was there. But she wasn't. _Chuck, bro, what have you done?_

* * *

><p>Chuck felt cold. <em>Am I getting sick?<em> He decided to put on a jumper. As walked into his and Sarah's closet, something bumped his leg. He looked down, and saw a foreign cardboard box at his feet. He picked the box up, set it on their bed and took the lid off. And then he saw it.

_Oh Sarah._ It was the black jacket, the red lingerie dress with the word 'baby' stitched on the front, the baby toys and the pregnancy tests. _Sarah. _He crumpled onto the bed.

"Chuck, why are you so stupid?" He scolded himself. _She wore this jacket two nights ago. _And then it hit him. _She was going to tell me that night. But she didn't. Because...because I was an idiot and decided to take my anger out on her by giving her the silent treatment. _He began to resent everything he did last night and the night before. _She was so nice about it...and then last night, I had to blow up at her. Why Chuck, why? How can you be so insensitive?_

He lay on their bed and patted the empty spot next to him. _Where are you Sarah? Where are you?_

* * *

><p>Vivian made Sarah go through a couple of medical tests to confirm that she was really pregnant. They all came back positive. So she decided to make a deal with Sarah.<p>

She decided to let Sarah return to Chuck. But, she couldn't go as herself - she was to go in a disguise. She gave Sarah a challenge. If Sarah was able to get Chuck to somehow elope with her, she could reveal her identity and they could live 'happily ever after'. However, if she couldn't get Chuck to elope with her, she'd be killed and she would take their baby away and raise it as her own. Vivian chose this challenge because she knew that it was virtually impossible for Chuck to agree to the request, because of his blatant reluctancy to elope, and because he was already married.

The guidelines didn't stop there. If Sarah revealed her identity to Chuck voluntarily, her baby would have to die at birth. Although Vivian didn't like hurting pregnant women, she had no problem with making babies suffer. She wanted Chuck to suffer as well. That was her main goal. Sarah didn't know how Vivian would be able to know if she'd told Chuck or not, but she wasn't going to risk anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later<strong>

It'd been almost three weeks since Chuck and Sarah had seen each other. Chuck spent most of his time down at Castle using all the resources he had on hand to try to find Sarah. Once in a while, he'd go on a simple mission with Casey, but he tried to channel all his energy into finding his wife.

He'd finally found his dad about a week ago. They had a big family dinner. Mary Bartowski saw Stephen Bartowski for the first time in about 35 years. Chuck was happy that he'd found his dad, but at the same time, through the process of finding his dad, he'd lost his wife. It seemed as if his family could never be complete.

Sarah spent the past few weeks kept in captive by Vivian. Vivian wanted Sarah to create a cover and practice being her cover. Her cover name was Samantha Burton. (She'd chosen it in hopes that Chuck would see it as a clue and figure out who she really was.)

Her cover was British, and had straight shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Sarah had to put on brown contacts and a brown wig. Vivian insisted she had to change her eye colour because her blue eyes would give her away straight away. And Vivian didn't want that. She hoped Sarah wouldn't succeed so she could make Chuck suffer even more.

It was the baby that kept Sarah going. At night, she would talk to it - it reassured her; it gave her hope.

Today was the day she was to return to Chuck. Her plan was to meet him at the Buymore, and introduce him to her cover. "Hey baby, we're going to go find daddy today." She smiled as she stared at her own reflection in the mirror and she rubbed her stomach. She was only about three months along but she'd already begun to show. "You're gonna be one big baby."

* * *

><p>Chuck was at the Buymore, un-boxing boxes. Surprisingly, it took his mind off everything that was happening. As he prepared to start on his 15th box that afternoon, heard a voice coming from his left.<p>

"Excuse me. Could you help me here?" The woman had a British accent.

Chuck looked up.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I can't reach." She pointed to the baby bottle-heating machine on the top shelf.

Chuck reached up and grabbed the box containing the machine. "Here ya go." He handed the box to her. The woman seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. "You expecting?"

"Uhhh...yeah." She smiled at him.

Chuck smiled back. "My wife is too." He looked away.

"What's the matter?"

"I just...It's just...I don't..." He paused, then sighed. "Never mind. You won't get it. Well, my name is Chuck." He stuck out his hand.

"Sar..Samantha." Sarah almost let her real name slip, but she caught herself before she did. She took his hand and shook it. It felt good to be in his touch again, even though he probably had no idea who she was.

* * *

><p>AN: :) ? Pleaz review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I've been sooo caught up with school work and stuff that I haven't really had time to write. Year 12 has been killinggg me. But yeah. IT'S CHRISTMAS. AND WE GET 3 WEEKS OFF :) So all's good (:

This chapter is essentially a filler chapter...setting everything up for the nxt chapter. (: There isn't much fluff...but i promise there will be some in the nxt chapter. :) I'm a hopeless romantic myself :P

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chuck. But I wish I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Chuck sat at the breakfast table. He poured himself a bowl of cereal, but in the process spilt nearly half of it on the table.

"Chuck, I'm a bit worried about you." Mary walked up behind him. Ever since Sarah'd disappeared, she'd stayed with him so he wouldn't be lonely or do anything silly. He needed someone to take care of him - or at least be there for him. After all, he'd never lived alone before. Before Sarah moved in, he'd lived Morgan. And before Morgan, there was his sister and Devon.

"Why mom?" Chuck replied, but didn't turn around to acknowledge her.

"Ever since Sarah's disappeared - " Chuck cut her off.

"Mom, I'm trying to find her. And dad." Mary walked over to the end of the table and sat down across from Chuck.

"Dad? What's this got to do with your dad?"

"Well...the night Sarah was hit with the norseman, Dad appeared. He was the one that gave me the antidote...and then Sarah said she saw him at our wedding. Maybe it's just me, but I think there's something peculiar going on. I think it's all linked together. Somehow." Chuck paused. "Mom, I think I'm going to need help."

"Shoot, son."

"Can you help me find them?"

"Of course. I thought you'd never ask." Mary paused as she formulated a plan in her head. "I'll look for your father. You concentrate on finding Sarah."

Chuck doesn't respond.

"Chuck? Did you hear what I just said?"

"Uhh...yeah..sure...you go do that..."

"Chuck, are you ok? I mean - "

"Mom, Sarah's pregnant."

* * *

><p>Sarah walked into the Buymore the same way she did some 4 years ago, but as a 'different' person. As she strode up to the Nerd Herd table, she saw Chuck. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Maybe it was because of the baby; or maybe it was because of her sheer nervousness.<p>

Chuck looked up. "Phone problem?"

"Uhh yes. I dropped my phone on the ground and now it won't stop vibrating. It keeps on vibrating at the randomest of times and now it's really starting to annoy me."

"Oh." Examines the phone. "That's an easy fix." He took out a screwdriver and... "There you go. Good as new."

"Wow. Thanks. I didn't know you guys were that good."

"No problem." There was an awkward silence. They both looked down, but neither made a move. Sarah's hand slowly drifted up to her stomach, and she started rubbing it subconsciously.

After a while, Chuck decided to break the tension. "So...ummm..I haven't really seen you around before. Are you new in town?" Sarah broke out of her stance.

"Ummm...well...yes. I suppose so."

"You suppose so?"

"Uhh...yes." Sarah found it hard to lie to Chuck. Chuck was the one person she'd been able to trust with everything - not being able to tell him the truth was hard.

"You're name is..."

"Sa - Samantha."

"Hi Samantha. I'm Chuck. Chuck Bartowski. Do you need anyone to show you around? How 'bout I take you out for dinner tonight?" His charm was making her go weak at the knees. She struggled to keep herself composed.

"Sure."

"6?"

"Ok. Sounds good."

"OK." "Ummm...uhh..haha...where should I pick you up?"

"Oh. Yeah. Here's my address." She handed him a card with her name and her address - MAISON 23

Chuck was about to say something when the intercom sounded. "CHUCK. CHUCK BARTOWSKI. CHUCK BARTOWSKI TO THE CAGE."

He gave Sarah a sheepish smile. "Duty calls. See you at 6."

* * *

><p>When Chuck got home, he took a quick shower and prepared for his 'date' with Samantha. He felt as if he was cheating on Sarah, but Samantha seemed so familiar he couldn't resist it. Every bit of her reminded him of Sarah - and he wanted to hold on to every bit of her as he could.<p>

He walked across the courtyard to Ellie's place and stuck his head through the open window. "Hey Ellie, I'm going out tonight. Count me out for dinner."

"Oh really? With who?"

"With this person I met today...she reminds me of Sarah."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope to upload the nxt chapter sometime within the nxt couple of days. Hopefully :)

Anyways. Please review as always :P


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the super late update (: School's been out, and I've been travelling. I unfortunately didn't get this chapter finished before I left...but it's done now :)

*SPOILERS- FLUFF TOWARDS THE END (: - SPOILERS*

Just to clarify - Chuck isn't dating Samantha. They're just friends. (:

Chuck vs the Baby was an awesome episode. It kinda reminded me of Phase Three...both Sarah-centric episodes. I love looking into Sarah's past...and Yvonne Strahovski is such an awesome actress. They're like my favourite episodes...plus a couple of others...(:

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck...but i wish i did. Then it wouldn't be ending in 3 weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

It'd been exactly two months since Sarah had disappeared. Chuck searched everywhere, but Sarah was no where to be found. He was heartbroken and lost.

The one thing that kept him going was Samantha. In these two months, Chuck had started spending more and more time with her. She was the one that kept encouraging him and kept him going with his search. They were similar in many ways - they'd both lost their significant other, and were left to keep going themselves. Life was hard, but they fed off each other. Although she was good to him, all she was to him was a friend - he would never contemplate leaving or 'cheating' on Sarah, the love of his life.

In this time, Samantha became a frequent visitor of the Bartowski household. Everytime she walked through the arches of the courtyard, she felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her. Memories came flooding back. Every subsequent visit did the same to her. She felt sad because it was not her that was with Chuck, but her as 'Samantha'. She felt sad because she was treated as a guest in her own home.

In one of their casual conversations, Samantha let it slip that her birthday was on December 11th. Sarah didn't realize until she got back to her hotel room that night that the date she'd given him was the date of her real birthday - she hoped that Vivian wouldn't find out because it she did, she may add to her list of rules.

* * *

><p>It was December 9th. 2 days until Samantha's 'cover' birthday (Sarah's real birthday). Chuck was never one to forget anyone's birthday. He immediately enlisted Ellie to help him plan a surprise birthday party for Samantha.<p>

On the day of the party, Ellie and Chuck worked on decorating Chuck's living room. Throughout the day, Ellie began connecting the dots - she found it weird how similar Samantha and Sarah were. After a while, it suddenly hit her.

"Chuck. Chuck." She had to repeat his name twice to get his attention.

"Chuck, don't you think Samantha and Sarah are eeirly similar?"

"What, sis?"

"Don't you get it? Chuck. Come on. Sarah's birthday is on December 11th. Samantha's birthday is on December 11th. Sarah used to live in Maison 23. Samantha now lives in Maison 23. You said Sarah was pregnant. Samantha is pregnant."

It took Chuck a while to process this information. "Oh my gosh. Ellie. You're right. So all this time I've been searching for Sarah, she's been right beside me. No wonder Samantha seems so familiar. She's Sarah." He paused. "But why doesn't she just tell me. Why does she have to pretend she's someone else?"

"Chuck, she probably has her reasons."

"But I don't get it."

"Chuck, be patient. Observe her tonight. Let her come to you."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, everything was ready. Chuck had told Samantha that this was going to be the normal Friday night dinner. Samantha didn't think Chuck would have remembered her birthday. Little did SamanthaSarah know, Chuck had everything planned out.

As Chuck finished up the food as per instructed by Elie, there was a knock on the door. He left what he was doing and swiftly made his way towards the door. He looked throught the peephole: it was Samantha.

After making sure everything and everyone was in place, he swung the door open.

"Hi, Chuck."

"Hi."

There was a pause. No one moved.

"Can I...?" Samantha asked.

"Ohh...yes...I'm sorry...come in..."

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted. "Happy Birthday, Samantha!"

* * *

><p>After dinner, everyone crowded around the TV to watch a movie - it was a birthday tradition. Ellie and Devon shared a loveseat with Clara on their laps. Mary sat with Stephen, Morgan with Alex and Casey with Kathleen. Chuck and Sarah (Samantha) sat separately, one at each end of the red couch. They were the only couple not sitting in close proxemity of each other. Sarah knew that if she got too close to Chuck, she would not be able to keep up her disguise.<p>

Throughout the movie, Sarah snuck a few looks at Chuck. He looked sad, deflated and worried. Sarah's heart ached. She ached for him, and she ached because she knew he was hurt and that he still blamed himself for her kidnap. She averted her glance, but she felt her eyes beginning to well up - she could not hold it in any longer.

"Excuse me." Sarah ran to the bathroom. She closed the bathroom door behind her, leaned against it, and let the tears fall. She did not care about her contacts falling out or her wig falling off. She felt something inside of her move. It felt like a flutter - like butterflies. She placed her hand on her stomach, and lo and behold, she felt something moving again. It was the baby.

"Hey baby." She whispered in a quiet voice through her sobs. "Hey."

* * *

><p>Sarah had been in the bathroom for more than 15 minutes. Chuck began to sense something was wrong, and decided to check up on her. He got up off the couch, walked towards the bathroom and gently knocked on the door.<p>

"Hey. You ok in there?" He asked.

There was no reply.

"Samantha?"

He waited, then heard a muffled reply. "Yes?"

"You ok in there?"

"I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. You can go back to the movie. I'm fine here."

Being the caring guy he was, he didn't go back to the movie. Rather, he decided to wait in the hallway for her to come out. He leaned against the wall beside the bathroom door as he begun processing everything Ellie had told him earlier.

After about a minute or so, the bathroom door opened, and Samantha stepped out. She had a tear stricken face and it was quite obvious that she was wearing a wig as there were wisps of blonde hair sticking out here and there.

Once Chuck saw this, he knew that Ellie's theory was right - Samantha was indeed Sarah. He watched as Sarah made her way into their bedroom. She hadn't seen him. He pressed himself against the wall, and inched towards their bedroom himself.

Sarah picked up a picture of them at the beach on their honeymoon. She took a seat on the edge of their bed and looked at the picture ever so dearly. Chuck watched from a distance. This went on for about 5 minutes.

Just as Chuck was about to make his presence known, Sarah stood up and exited the room through the Morgan door. Chuck followed, but made sure she didn't see him. He knew exactly where she was headed - the beach.

* * *

><p>When Chuck got to the beach, he saw a silluhette of a woman standing, staring off into the distance with her boots in one hand and the photo in the other. She drops the boots, then reaches up to remove the wig. She drops the wig as well and begins caressing her stomach with one hand whilst looking at their photo in the other.<p>

"Sarah." Chuck called out.

As he neared, he was fairly certain it was her.

"Sarah." "SARAH."

Chuck sprints towards Sarah and wraps his arms around her from the back as he pulls her in for an embrace. Sarah drops the photo and as more tears began streaming down her face. She felt the baby moving again. Chuck's hands were lightly perched on her slightly swollen stomach - the baby must sensed its father's presence.

"Sarah." He whispers into her ear. "Sarah. I'm sorry. I should have never gotten mad at you. I don't even know why I got mad at you. I was just having a bad day, you know. With the search of my dad and everything.." Tears started coming for him as well. "And when.."

Sarah turns around in Chuck's arms and presses her finger to his lips.

"SHH." She pressed her lips to his. They kissed for the first time in months. It tasted sweet, but also little salty at the same time from all the tears.

Neither wanted to stop, but they eventually had to break for air. Sarah placed her head on Chuck's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you Chuck."

Chuck thought he'd never be able to hear those words from Sarah again. He felt happy, relieved and content. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you too. And Happy Birthday."

Sarah smiled. _He always remembers._ "Thank you." She took her head off his chest and looked him in the eye. "You know, I missed you." She took his hand and brought it to her stomach. "We missed you." She let out a small chuckle. "Can you feel it?"

"Yes. Yes. Oh my gosh Sarah. It's amazing." Chuck had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"He or she started moving today. When I was in the toilet at the party. You know, during the movie...I ran to the toilet 'cause I couldn't stand being so far away from you." She laughed. "The movement got really intense when you called for me." She chuckled again; this time, Chuck joined in. He gave her another kiss.

* * *

><p>Chuck and Sarah sat in the sand, cherishing each other's presence. He draped his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.<p>

Chuck remembered he hadn't asked her about the whole disguise thing. "Umm...Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Why the disguise? Couldn't you just have told me it was you?"

Sarah remembered Vivian. "Crap. Chuck, we have to elope."

"But we're married."

"You have to ask me to elope with you."

"What?" Chuck was confused.

"Just ask me. Quick."

"Uhh. Umm. Ok...? Uhh Sarah, will you elope with me..?"

"Ok. Good. Now we have to find Vivian."

Sarah shot up and begun gathering her things. _Boots. Picture. Wig._

"Sarah..I'm confused..can you explain? You still haven't told me why."

"No time, Chuck. I'll explain on the way."

"HUH?"

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you guys think? Chuck and Sarah's reconciliation part is my favourite part of this whole story so far (:

Ohh and I think a couple of you guys might be wondering how Vivian is able to track what Sarah is doing...you'll find out in the next chapter.

School's starting this coming Monday...so I don't know when the next chapter is going to come up...hopefully soon...:)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay (: Been super bummed that Chuck is over.

Anyways, hope you enjoy (: Forgive me for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later (CASTLE)<strong>

Sarah walked briskly into Castle, with Chuck following at her heels.

"Sarah, what's going on?" Chuck wanted to get to the bottom of this. He wanted to know why she had to pretend to be someone else, why she had to hide her identity from him.

"Chuck, I don't know how much I can tell you.." Chuck picked up a slight quiver in her voice. She'd purposely positioned herself so her back was facing Chuck, so he wouldn't be able to read the emotions that were going through her mind. Her eyes watered up at the sheer thought of losing Chuck or their baby.

"Sarah - "

"Chuck." She cut in as she turned around to face him. She caught his hands and held them in hers. She looked into his eyes, those warm, brown eyes, currently full of concern and worry. "Chuck, I promise I'll explain this all to you when it's over. Please..trust me, Chuck." She brought their entwined hands to her stomach as a tear slid down her cheek. "If I tell you, I'll not only put your life in danger, but our baby's life as well." She was scared. Scared that she hadn't followed Vivian's instructions carefully enough and that she'd already told him too much.

Chuck could see the agony she was going through, keeping the secret from him and all, and decided not to push her any further. He kissed away the stray tear and pulled her in for a protective hug.

The hug didn't last long though, as they both knew this was a time sensitive mission.

* * *

><p>Sarah rushed around the armoury preparing everything she needed for the mission. Chuck spent this time pacing in the hallway. He was worried sick about Sarah. He didn't want his pregnant wife in the field - especially since they'd just been reunited. He didn't want to lose her again.<p>

Chuck pulled out his phone and dialed Casey's number. He figured that if they were going on a mission, Casey might as well be there. After all, he is part of the team. "Casey. Hey. I know it's late. But I need your help."

Judging from his tone, Casey knew that his partners were in trouble. Although it was late, he pulled himself out of bed, dressed himself and made his way to Castle.

* * *

><p>Sarah stood in front of the computer as she searched for Vivian's base.<p>

"Found it, Chuck. Let's go." She picked up the duffle bag containing the mission gear and started heading towards the door.

"Now?" Chuck asked. "Casey's on his way. We have to wait for him to arrive."

"Chuck...we have to go now." Sarah insisted. "You never know what she can do in this time. I'm scared. Scared of the things Viv - " She silently cursed herself for letting it slip. "Never mind why Chuck. We have to go now."

She turned back, grabbed Chuck's hand and dragged him up the stairs and out of Castle.

* * *

><p>The drive was a short one. Sarah drove, and they rode in silence. Chuck still didn't know what was going on.<p>

As they pulled up outside Vivian's supposed base, they realized that it was only a few blocks down from their courtyard.

"Chuck. I have to do this alone. Wait for me here."

"No Sarah. I'm not letting you go in there alone."

"Stay in the car, Chuck."

With that, Sarah got out of the car, pulled out a couple of guns, and slammed the door shut. She didn't mean to be mean - she just couldn't find a way to get Chuck to listen to her in such a short time. It was necessary.

* * *

><p>As Sarah made her way into Vivian's base, she found that being pregnant made everything harder. Carry an extra ten twenty pounds not only made it harder for her to find places to hide that would give her full concealment, but it also tired her out quicker. She regretted not allowing Chuck to help, but she knew that this was the best plan. She needed to know that he was safe.<p>

Little did Sarah know, Chuck had been following her the whole way. He'd also called Casey and informed him of the change of location.

Sarah made it to the back door and tranqed the two guards standing in front of the door. She got her gun ready as she busted the door open. Inside, she found a smug Vivian sitting at her desk, smirking at her.

'Vivian. It's done. Chuck said he'd elope with me. You heard him, didn't you.' She kept her gun pointed at her.

'Why are you trying to get a married man to elope wih you?' Vivian stood up, and took a step towards Sarah.

'But you told me I had to. You said you'd kill my baby.' Sarah was confused. _Wasn't this the deal?_ She thought to herself.

Vivian let out a laugh. 'To be honest, I never thought this would really work. You really believed me?' She begins pacing in a circle around Sarah.

'You were tracking me...' Sarah subconsiously began lowering her gun. Vivian took this opportunity and snatched the gun out of her hand. She turned her back to Sarah and set the gun on her desk.

'Was I?' She laughed, then turned around to face Sarah again. 'I didn't think you'd really fall for it. I was just trying to annoy you. I'd given up. But now that you've turned yourself it willingly...and brought your beloved husband with you, I feel proud of myself.'

There was a large crate near the door. Vivian walked over and kicked it aside, revealing Chuck. Chuck had snuck in right after Sarah. He thought that no one had seen him, but apparently, he was wrong. His hiding place was not so secret after all.

'Chuck. What are you doing here?'

'Sarah. I couldn't. I couldn't let you do this alone. I'm sorry.'

Vivian took snatched the gun from Chuck's hands and used it to deliver a blow to his head. He fell over and hit his head on the floor. Sarah immediately rushed over to Chuck and knelt down beside him. She helped him off the floor.

Sarah cursed herself for being so gullible, for being so naïve, for believing that Vivian was really tracking her. Now that she thought about it, she realized that there was no real way for Vivian to track her 24/7. This mess was her fault.

She turned her attention back towards Vivian. She was, once again, by her desk.

'What are you going to do, Vivian?'

'Kill you. And then him.'

'I'm pregnant.' Sarah remembered that Vivian apparently had a soft spot for pregnant women.

'I know.' Vivian said with a nonchalent tone. 'And I'm no longer scared of pregnant women anymore. I've spent these last few months training myself. Training myself not to be afraid of anything, not to have a soft spot for ANYTHING.'

'Vivian. You can't. Don't. The baby - '

'Why not?' Vivian grabbed the gun she took of Sarah off the desk. She lifted it up and pointed it towards Sarah.

Sarah knew there was no way to escape. She felt tears rushing down her cheeks. 'I'm sorry, Chuck.'

And then she heard a shot. _BANG_. But she didn't feel anything. And then she saw Chuck standing in front of her, falling to the ground.

'CHUCK.' She screamed. She fell to her knees at his side. She pulled out a knife from the sole of her shoe and prepared to launch it at Vivian.

Before she had the time to do so, she heard another shot go off. _BANG_. She saw Vivian fall to the ground. She scanned the room for the source of the shot. It was Casey. He gave her a nod, then proceeded to deal with Vivian.

She turned her attention back to Chuck. She frantically began searching for the spot the bullet went in. 'Chuck, please.' She cried. ' Please, Chuck, please be ok. I need you.'

She put her hands on his chest as she searched for a heartbeat. Chuck's eyes shot open as he began panting. 'Chuck.'

'It's ok. I wore a vest.' He said through breaths. Although he'd worn a vest, it still hurt. He knew a bruise was going to form, but it was worth protecting Sarah. And it was better than being dead.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. He was ok.

She helped him up, then locked her lips to his. He responded feverently.

It was over. They were safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck and Sarah's Apartment<strong>

After cleaning themselves up, Chuck and Sarah lay in bed together for the first time in over two months. Chuck had one arm around Sarah, and the other draped over her stomach.

It was Sarah's first time back in her bed in over two months. 'It feels good to be home.'

'Yup.' Chuck said, as he gently stroked her pertruding stomach. 'It feels good to have you home.'

'Thanks for saving me. I'm sorry for being so harsh earlier. It's just..I was scared.'

'Saving you...it's my job.' Chuck planted a kiss on her forehead.

They lay in silence for a couple of minutes; then, Sarah let out a chuckle.

Chuck laughed at her chuckle. 'What's on your mind?'

Sarah looked down at her stomach. 'Superheroes. Our little superhero.'

Chuck smiled. 'I love you.'

* * *

><p>AN: How was it? (: Review, as always :P

I promise more family fluff from here on out :P

Next chapter: Chuck and Sarah are in for a surprise at the hospital, and Sarah deals with her parents.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys. Apologies again for the long delay. I'm not going to make any excuses (: ...but thanks to everyone who PM'ed me to remind me to update this story. :P You guys are awesome.

Anyways, without further ado, here is the next chapter of Chuck vs the Dads. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

**Westside Hospital, 2:30 pm**

Sarah sat in the waiting room and tapped her foot nervously. _Where is Chuck?_

The doctor had to move her appointment back half an hour because of an emergency, but now there was only 5 more minutes until her turn. Chuck was supposed to be here 25 minutes ago. _He couldn't have forgotten, could he? I mean, he'd never forget something like this_.

She picked up her phone for the umpteenth time in the past hour and dialled Chuck's number. She waited, but once again, he didn't pick up.

She placed the phone on her lap and began toying with the hem of her blouse. She was about 4 months pregnant now, and stretched over her growing stomach, it was barely able to cover her midriff. Oddly enough, she was nervous. Nervousness was still a rather foreign feeling to her. She never used to get nervous; not even when she went on missions. It was only after she met Chuck that she started feeling such emotions. Chuck not being there made her even more anxious.

She stared at the second hand on the clock opposite her. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _This being her first ever appointment with an OB/GYN, she didn't really know what to expect. She never got the chance to ask Ellie what it was like. At this point in time, all she hoped for was that there wouldn't be any complications.

Slowly, her mind drifted back to Chuck. _Is he alright?_

* * *

><p>Ellie was on her way to her office when she saw a bunch of nurses rushing down to the ER. They were chatting amongst themselves. Ellie didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she heard snippets of their conversation as they passed her.<p>

'What happened?'

'The driver lost control, and the car swerved onto the pavement, crashed into a man, then into the wall.'

'The man?'

'6"4, brown hair, blue collared shirt, converses...his last name sounds familiar...'

Ellie had a bad gut feeling about this. The description that nurse gave...it sounded somewhat like Chuck. She was about to pull out her phone when she remembered that Chuck and Sarah had an appointment with the OB/GYN today, around now. She immediately rushed down to the Obstetrics & Gynaecology department.

When she got there, she saw Sarah sitting by herself in the waiting room, staring at her phone. She slowly approached her. 'Hey Sarah.'

Sarah looked up. 'Ellie. Hi.'

'How are you feeling?'

'A little nervous.' Sarah looked down at her fumbling hands on her stomach then back to Ellie. 'Well...okay...maybe a bit more than a little nervous.'

Ellie let out a small laugh. 'It's okay. I felt the same before my first appointment.' She tried to console Sarah, but Sarah didn't look any more at ease. Ellie took a glance around the room, looking for Chuck. 'Where's Chuck?'

'Umm...actually...he hasn't arrived yet. I've called him at least 10 times in the past hour...but he hasn't picked up...Ellie, do you think he's alright? I mean...he always answers my calls and he's never late...'

Ellie froze. 'Ellie, is something wrong?' Sarah was worried.

Ellie opened her mouth and was about to speak when she stopped herself. She didn't want to get Sarah's hopes down. I mean, she wasn't sure whether the person the nurses were talking about was really Chuck.

Sarah got up and stood right in front of Ellie. Ellie saw the worry etched in Sarah's face. She couldn't. She couldn't tell her until she knew more about the situation. 'I'm sorry Sarah. I have to go find out more before I can tell you.' Out of the corner of her eye, she eyed one of the ER nurses walking by. She immediately pulled her aside and began questioning her. Sarah followed after Ellie, desperate for more information. They'd strayed about half way down the corridor when Sarah heard someone calling her name.

'SARAH.'

She swivelled around as fast as her belly and the extra weight she was carrying would allow her to, and saw Chuck running towards her.

'Sarah.' When he got to her, he pulled her in for a tight hug. 'Hey baby, sorry I'm late', he said into her hair.

When they pulled apart, she saw a couple of small scratches and a light bruise on his face.

'Chuck, what happened?' Sarah was concerned.

'Nothing.' He didn't want Sarah to worry; besides, wasn't really that hurt.

* * *

><p>Their turn finally came. As they walked into the doctor's office, Chuck could sense that Sarah was nervous. He gave her a reassuring smile, and squeezed her hand. She melted at his smile and his touch, and it helped her calm down a bit.<p>

The OB/GYN asked them some general questions to begin with, then asked Sarah to lie down on the examination table for the ultrasound. Chuck could feel Sarah's grip tighten on his hand. 'Babe, it's going to be okay.'

Sarah replied with a nervous smile. Chuck brought Sarah's hand to his lips and kissed it. 'Relax.'

The OB/GYN lifted Sarah's shirt to expose her stomach. She proceeded to spread some gel on it, then flipped on the ultrasound machine. She placed the wand on Sarah's stomach and moved it around, repositioning it until the screen displayed an image.

'Oh, look, there's two.'

'Two?' Chuck questioned.

'That's right. Congratulations Mr and Mrs Bartowski. You're expecting twins.'

Chuck looked at Sarah and saw a large grin forming on her face. Chuck had to fight every urge to kiss Sarah because the OB/GYN was still explaining things to them. And it would have been pretty awkward for the OB/GYN.

'They both look healthy, and are developing well.' She then wiped the gel off Sarah's stomach and helped her pull her shirt back down. 'I just need to pop out to get the printout of the ultrasound.'

Once the door shut, Sarah sat up, and Chuck brought his lips to hers for a long and loving kiss.

They stayed like that for the whole two minutes the doctor was gone. When they heard the door opening, they reluctantly pulled apart.

* * *

><p>Chuck draped his arm around Sarah as they walked out of the doctor's office. As they walked out, they saw Ellie sitting in the waiting area, reading a magazine.<p>

Ellie looked up as the couple approached her, put the magazine down and stood up. 'How was it?'

'Good.' Sarah grinned.

'Yup.' Chuck grinned along with his wife.

'So...?'

Chuck and Sarah began whispering amongst themselves.

'You tell her.' He whispered into her ear.

'No, you tell her.'

'You sure?'

'Yup.'

'Guys.' Ellie was frustrated, because she wanted to know. 'Details.'

'Umm...El...' Chuck grinned even wider. 'We're having twins.'

Ellie let out the largest squeal possible as she pulled both of them into what was possibly the tightest hug she'd ever given.

'Oh my gosh!' She gushed. 'This is great! Clara will be so happy!' Ellie went on for another 5 minutes before she was paged for a job.

After Ellie left, Chuck took Sarah's hand and led her towards the exit. 'Let's go home and...' He gave her the Bartowski eyebrow dance. '...celebrate.'

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment, Chuck set out to make his famous chicken pepperoni, whilst Sarah sat on the sofa in front of the TV, watching the news.<p>

She loved putting her hands on her stomach and feeling the baby move. No. Babies. There were two little lives in there. 'Hey babies. Can you hear me? It's mommy. I love you.'

Chuck watched Sarah from the kitchen. He smiled at the cute scene. He knew that Sarah was going to be the best mom ever. He just hoped he would be able to match up to her.

Something caught Sarah's eye on the television.

'A man was seriously injured when he lost control of his car near Westside Hospital this afternoon. The car ran onto the pavement and grazed a passer-by. The 35-year-old driver is in recovery; the passer-by managed to get by with just a few scrapes and bruises.'

When they played the footage, she saw that the man that got grazed looked rather like Chuck.

'Chuck?' She called for her husband.

'Almost done.'

'Come here.' Chuck left plates on the counter and walked over to where Sarah was sitting.

'Is this you?' She pointed to the screen, where the footage was still playing.

'Umm...' His smile faltered as he took a seat next to Sarah.

Sarah knew from his tone that he was trying to conceal something.

'Chuck...'

'Yes it was.' He blurted out.

She fingered the bruise that had formed on his forehead. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Well...I didn't want you to worry.'

'Well, I want to. I want to share your burdens. So tell me the whole story.'

'If you insist.'

Sarah crossed her legs and shifted so she sat sideways on the couch, leaning on the arm of the couch, facing Chuck.

'The story starts with this.' He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small navy box. He opened it to reveal a charm with the letters 'C' and 'S' intertwined together. He put the box in Sarah's hands.

'I was going to give this to you after dinner...but...I pre-ordered it a couple of weeks ago at the jewellery store near the hospital. I went to collect it before our appointment, but when I got there, they were still putting the finishing touches on it. And it took forever...he finished 5 minutes before our appointment time. And so I paid for it and ran over to the hospital...and then...' He gestured to the TV. 'That happened.'

Sarah was lost for words. She fingered the charm in her hands. Chuck watched her, in anticipation for her response.

'So...what do you think?'

Sarah looked up and into his eyes. 'I think...it's beautiful. But you didn't have to do that for me. It's not worth getting hurt for.'

Chuck just smiled at her. He took the charm out of the box and clasped it onto the charm bracelet on Sarah's wrist.

Sarah smiled back at Chuck. 'Thank you.' She whispered. She brought her hand to his face. 'Let me kiss your boo-boos.'

* * *

><p>After dinner, they showered and sat together in bed, with Chuck leaning against the backboard of the bed, and Sarah leaning on Chuck nestled in between his legs. They were just having a conversation about...well...life.<p>

'OOO.' Sarah suddenly let out a small squeal. She grabbed Chuck's hand and placed it on her stomach, where she felt the kick. Chuck laughed.

'That was a hard one.' She said.

Chuck found it really amazing and all, how there were two little lives inside of Sarah, both made up of half him and half Sarah.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they Chuck tried to trace down the babies' kicks. He eventually gave up and resorted to drawing light circles on Sarah's stomach, which actually helped calm the babies down.

After a while, Chuck piped up. 'Do you know how much I love you, Sarah?'

'A little.' Sarah giggled – Chuck loved listening to her giggle. It was so...girly.

'Nope.' Chuck replied as he smiled.

'Fine. A lot.'

'Nope again.'

'Then what?' She turned her head upwards to look at him.

'So much my heart can't contain my love for you.'

Sarah felt her eyes tearing up.

'And you know what they say about being in love?' Chuck continued. 'If you love someone, you never stop, you never go too far. And I'm glad I didn't stop. And I'm glad you didn't give up on me as well, or else we wouldn't have what we have now.'

He wiped a stray tear off her face with the pad of his thumb.

'You know, today was one of the happiest day of my life...aside from meeting you and marrying you...and despite the accident and everything. And just now, when you were perched in front of the TV, talking to the babies...our babies...and when you kissed my bruises and cuts...I know we're never going to be a normal family...but I know you're going to be the best mom ever.'

Sarah brought her lips to Chuck's and kissed him. Boy she loved him.

* * *

><p>AN: Sarah didn't get the chance to deal with her parents, but I promise it'll be in the next chapter (:

Please drop me a review :P

OHH and if I fail to update regularly, feel free to bug me until I do.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys. So..this chapter was originally supposed to be much longer (to make up for my absence)...BUT I kinda had a block, so I decided to upload the first part now to keep you from having to wait so long.

Hope you enjoy (: Any mistakes are, of course, mine.

I do not own Chuck...but I do miss it like dearly...:/

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later<strong>

**Bartowski Residence, 7:00am**

It was 7:00am in the morning. A beam of sunlight shone through the crack in the curtains, and danced upon the faces of the sleeping couple.

The sound of her phone vibrating on her nightstand woke Sarah from her sleep. As her eyes adjusted to the morning light, she tried to extract herself from Chuck's arms without waking him up. Now this was not an easy task considering how tangled up they were, and the fact that she was 5 months pregnant. After some careful manovering, she finally succeded. She grabbed the phone off her nightstand, and walked of the hall before answering it.

'Hello?'

'Sarah? Darling, it's me.'

'Mom?'

Sarah felt the babies kicking up a storm inside of her. Apparently, they were not accustomed to the sudden movement. She rubbed her hand up and down her stomach trying to calm them down.

'Sarah, I'm outside your apartment.'

'What now? How did you find me?'

'Yes. I have my ways.'

'Mom, what about Molly? Remember Ryker? Mom, it's not safe...he's still out there.'

'I have to talk to you...about...just open up.'

'Just a minute.'

Sarah ended the call as she walked down the hall, past the dining table and the living room to the front door. She took a minute to pull herself together before opening the door. She hadn't made contact with her mom for close to 6 years. It had been a long time. Her mom had missed many major milestones in her life – getting married, finally settling down, or getting pregnant. She missed her mom dearly, but she knew she couldn't contact her for the fear of endangering Molly's life.

As she reached the door, she peeked out of peep hole to make sure that it was really her mom. And it was. And she'd brought Molly along – the baby she'd saved. She unlocked the door and swung it open.

'Mom.'

'Sarah.'

The mere sight of her mom overwhelmed Sarah with emotions – so Sarah pulled her mom into a tight hug, with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

'I missed you mom.'

'I know.'

As they broke from the embrace, Emma took a minute to take Sarah in. She hadn't seen her daughter in forever. She saw that Sarah was as beautiful as ever, despite the fact that she'd just gotten out of bed and that she was still in her pajamas. As she glanced downwards, she saw Sarah's perturding stomach.

'Sarah, are you – ' She motioned to Sarah's stomach.

'Yes.' She grinned and sniffled at the same time, trying to keep the tears in. 'Twins.'

Before Emma could respond, she felt something tugging the hem of her shirt. When she looked down, she saw Molly looking at her. She moved so that Molly was standing right in front of her, facing Sarah.

'Molly, I want you to meet someone very important.' She paused, to give Molly time to process the information. 'This is Sarah, your sister.'

Sarah bent down so she was eye level with Molly. She stuck out her hand for Molly to shake. 'Hi Molly, it's nice to meet you.'

Molly took her hand and shook it gently. 'It's nice to meet you too.'

Sarah subsequently brought her hands to her mouth, embarrassed that she was so emotional. She couldn't believe that the little girl standing in front of her was the baby she'd saved in Budapest many years ago. She was so overwhelemed by everything that she didn't realized they'd been standing in the doorway of the house the whole time.

'Oh silly me. Come on in.'

She used the doorframe as support to help herself up onto her feet, and motioned towards the living room.

Emma took Molly's hand and led her into the house. Sarah closed the door behind them, and followed Emma and Molly into the living room.

'Have a seat.'

Emma sat down on the far end of the long red sofa, with Molly next to her. Sarah sat down next to Molly, and angled herself so she was facing her mom and Molly. She suddenly felt another round of kicks coming from inside of her.

'Ooo. You guys very active today.' She said to her stomach as another grin broke out on her face.

Molly seemed very interested. 'Sarah – ' She began very quietly. ' Can I – can I feel?' She looked at Sarah with a shy look on her face.

'Of course.' Sarah smiled as she took Molly's hand and guided it over her stomach. 'Do you feel it?'

Molly giggled. 'Yes.'

Emma smiled as she watched her two daughers interact. Molly had never so brave around a stranger. _She must have subconsiously remembered Sarah from when she was little_. And Emma had never seen Sarah so happy.

* * *

><p>Chuck woke up feeling an empty presence beside him. He wondered where his wife was. Sarah was never an early waker, and especially with the pregnancy, she was rarely out of bed before 9:00.<p>

He got out of bed and trodded out of the bedroom in a sleepy daze in search for his wife. 'Sarah, hon, are you awake?'

He made his way down the hall, one hand ruffling his hair, the other by his side. When he reached the end of the hall, he saw Sarah sitting on the sofa, with a little girl and an older, blonde woman. He froze in his tracks.

'Morning Chuck.'

Sarah got up off the sofa and walked towards him. 'Morning.' When she reached him, she leaned in for a kiss. He responded feverantly, but then remembered that they had company.

'Your kids have been kicking up a storm inside of me this whole morning.'

'Really?' He smiled. He rubbed her stomach tenderly with his hand, before pulling her into an embrace. 'Is that why you were up so early? Apart from the fact that we have company?'

'My mom just turned up outside the door this morning. With Molly.'

'She's your mom?' Chuck whispered. _  
><em>

Sarah took Chuck by his hand and led him over to where Emma and Molly were sitting.

'Mom, Molly, this is my husband, Chuck. Chuck, this is my mom, Emma, and Molly, my sister.'

'Hi.' Chuck stuck out his hand and shook Emma and Molly's hands.

'Hi.' Molly responded meekly.

'Hi.' Emma replied. She was impressed. She liked this guy, seeing the way he and Sarah interacted a moment ago. And he was not bad in the appeareance department as well. She was glad her daughter had found a good man.

Chuck placed his arm around Sarah's shoulders. There was an awkward silence.

After a couple of seconds, Chuck decided to break the ice. 'So...have you guys eaten breakfast yet? I could make some pancakes.'

Upon hearing the word 'pancakes', Molly immediately perked up and looked at her mom.

'Well I think someone's hungry.' Chuck laughed.

Sarah laughed as well. 'Molly, would you like to go make some pancakes with Chuck?'

Molly looked slightly nervous, as she kept eyeing her mom.

Chuck held out his hand to her. 'I promise I don't bite.'

Molly giggled at Chuck's remark and slowly extended her hand to reach his. He took her small hand in his and helped her off the sofa. He gave Sarah a peck on the lips before leading Molly into the kitchen.

Sarah stayed standing with a smile plastered on her face, watching Chuck as he led Molly into the kitchen.

'You really love him, don't you?'

'Yes.' She looked at Emma. 'I couldn't be happier.'

She turned back to the kitchen and saw Chuck help Molly up onto a stool so she could reach the counter. He subsequently took out a bag of flour, 2 eggs, some sugar, a couple of measuring cups and a large mixing bowl. He helped Molly roll up her sleeves, then handed her a measuring cup so she could measure out the flour for the pancakes.

Sarah placed a hand on her stomach, and whispered, 'He's going to be such a great dad.'

Emma heard this and smiled. However, her smile began faltering as she remembered the reason why she was here – to talk to Sarah about her divorce with Jack, Sarah's dad.

The sound of a sigh broke Emma out of her stance. 'Mom, as happy as I am right now, I'm worried.' Emma glanced as her daugher as she continued talking. 'About Ryker finding out about Molly, now that we've come into contact...it's not safe anymore.'

'Sarah – '

Emma was cut off by a knock on the door. Sarah let out a gasp before jumping up and running to the door, with her hand in search for a weapon. She opened the lid of the vase and discretely pulled out a small knife, hoping Molly wouldn't see it. Thankfully, she was still in the kitchen having fun with Chuck.

Sarah peeped throught the peephole for the second time this morning. As her eye adjusted to the bright light outside, she saw a middle aged man, about her height – it was Jack, her dad.

Sarah breathed out a sigh of relief and put the knife back into the vase before opening the door.

'Darling.' Jack said jovially.

'Dad.' She acknowledged her dad.

'And so the shnook really knocked you up.'

'His name is Chuck. And yes...it's twins.'

'Woah. Double the trouble.'

Sarah let out a small smile. 'Come in.'

Jack made his way into the apartment, towards the living room area. And then he saw her.

'Emma – '

'Jack – ' Emma stood up.

As Sarah walked over to the living room, she found her parents standing there, staring at each other. 'Mom, dad, what's going on?'

'Honey – ' They both started, then stopped.

Emma quickly kept on talking, before Jack could. 'Sarah, remember how I was telling you about a divorce? Well, it's finally gone through. There are just a couple of papers left to sign...' Her voice faltered off. 'We're sharing everything equally...but the one thing that can't be split in half...is you.'

'So you're asking me to pick a side?'

'Essentially...yes.' Jack said. 'Come on Sarah - I've always taken care of you.'

'What – you just took off with her after Lisa...you know...'

'Darling, Sarah, if you choose to be on my side, I'll stop conning. Forever. I promise.'

'It's a lie, Sarah. Don't listen to him. He never follows through on his promises.'

* * *

><p>Chuck and Molly had just finished the pancakes. They plated them, and then prepared some berries in a separate bowl. Chuck went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of syrup and handed it to Molly.<p>

'Here, you bring this out. I'll bring the pancakes and the berries.'

They walked to the dining table with the stuff and set it on the table.

'Give me a high five.'

Molly slapped Chuck's hand, then giggled.

'Was this fun?'

'Yes!' She giggled again as she turned to look at Chuck. 'Can we do it again another day?'

'Sure thing, little missus.'

* * *

><p>Jack and Emma's argument was getting louder and louder that even Chuck and Molly could hear it from the dining table area.<p>

Upon hearing her mom argue with an unknown man, Molly hid behind Chuck, using him a comfort tool.

Sarah tried to cut in, but Jack and Emma were so into the argument that they completely ignored her. 'Mom, dad, why do I have to pick a side? Can't I love you both equally? And who's Lisa? Is she the twin you said I had?'

Sarah finally reached her breaking point. 'MOM. DAD. STOP. Did you hear anything I said? Jack and Emma stared at each other, with their mouths gaping. 'Apparently not.' Sarah said disappointedly. 'I need some time to think things through.' With that, she rushed off to her bedroom.

Chuck, seeing Sarah so frustrated, knew he needed to do something.

Jack looked over to the dining table and saw Chuck standing there with Molly clinging to his leg.

He walked over, offering his hand out for a handshake. 'Ahh. The shnook. So we meet again.' Chuck gave him a small smile as he shook his hand.

'And who is this?' He stuck his hand out at Molly. 'I'm Jack.'

Molly didn't take his hand. Instead, she retreated and tightened her grip on Chuck's leg.

'This is Molly.' Chuck told Jack. 'She's – '

'She's my daughter.' Emma finished.

Chuck kept glancing towards the bedroom. He wanted to check on Sarah.

'DAUGHTER? What – you had an affair?'

Emma was about to respond, but Chuck was quicker than her. 'Okay. Jack. So nice to see you again. Emma. I can't begin to express how happy I am that I finally get to meet you. But I have to go check on Sarah. Sit down and help yourself to some pancakes. I'll be back in a bit.

Emma and Jack sat down. Chuck tried to move, but he couldn't as Molly was still clinging on to him.

'Molly, come to mommy.'

Molly shook her head. 'Molly – ' Emma said sternly.

'It's okay. I'll bring her with me. Looks like you two have a few things to iron out.'

He loosened Molly's grip on his leg, and hoisted her up into his arms. Molly burried her head into his shoulder, and Chuck made his way to the bedroom.

He walked into the room to find Sarah sitting on the edge of the bed, with her face in her hands. Chuck set Molly down onto the computer chair. 'Do you want to play some computer games?' He whispered into her ear. Molly finally let go of Chuck as she settled into the chair. He helped her adjust the chair to the right height so she could reach the keyboard and the mouse. He put some headphones on Molly, so she could play the game without any distractions, and so she wouldn't have to listen to the adults talking.

After he got Molly started with her game, Chuck sat down beside Sarah and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him, and he could feel her vibrating as she sobbed into his shirt. He stroked her hair gently as he tried to comfort her.

After a while, her sobbing finally began to die down. 'You okay?' He said softly.

'No.'

'Talk to me.'

'I haven't seen my parents in years and they suddenly turn up together and force me to choose a side. And Ryker is probably tracking Molly down this very moment...'

'Who's Ryker?'

'Back in my CIA days, before I met you, I had a handler. His name was Ryker. On the first mission we went on, he took me to Budapest and told me to retrieve a baby from a mansion. The baby's parents were murdered. Well, I did as I was told and I retrieved the baby. And then Ryker wanted me to hand the baby over. She was a heiress to a fortune, and Ryker wanted to use her to get the money. But I escaped with the baby, and I brought her to my mom. I told my mom I'd never be able to see her again, for her and the baby's safety. And she's been living with my mom ever since.'

'The baby is Molly?' Chuck gestered to the little girl sitting at the computer, absorbed in the game she was playing.

'Yes.' She looked at Molly. 'The problem is, I don't think I am currently capable of tracking him down.'

Chuck followed Sarah's gaze. 'I can go.'

Sarah turned to look at Chuck. 'Chuck, it's dangerous.'

Chuck turned and made eye contact with Sarah. 'You think I haven't been in more dangerous situations before? Besides, you can monitor my every move from back here whilst looking after your mom and Molly.'

'Chuck – '

'I'll talk to Casey later today.' He unwrapped his arms from around her and took her hands in his. 'Come on, Sarah. Let me do this for you.'

Sarah stayed silent, as a tear made its way down her cheek.

Chuck kissed the tear away. 'I'll be okay. I promise.' He then leaned down and planted a kiss on her stomach. As he placed a hand on her stomach, he felt the babies kicking again.

'Look. It's a hand.'

'There's a foot.'

Chuck moved so his face was level with Sarah's stomach. 'Hey babies. I promise that mommy and I will never ever separate, and that we will never ever put you through something like this because I love you little active munchkins and your mommy very much.'

Sarah ran her hand through Chuck's hair as she smiled. 'I love you too.'

* * *

><p>AN: So...whaddya think of it? Please drop me a review (: I crave them and it makes me upload faster (: (NOW THAT MY EXAMS ARE OVER :) YAY )


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys, I finally managed to get this chapter done.

Thanks for all your reviews: it made me wanna write faster knowing that there are people out there are are anticipating the next chapter (I know how it feels like to be left with a cliffhanger...or just an unfinished story).

Hope you enjoy (:

I apologize in advance for any mistakes there may be...and I do not own Chuck.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later.<strong>

Sarah reluctantly let Chuck go on the mission with Casey whilst she stayed at home with her mom and sister. Jack and Emma's divorce was put on hold, as Sarah refused to pick a side to support, believing it was absurd for one to be able to do so.

Sarahs spent time hanging out with Molly and her mom. Of course, they couldn't leave the house together for fear of being spotted, but they had fun at home.

Molly loved spending time with Sarah, despite the large age gap and the fact that they'd never really spent any time together before. They baked, cooked, watched movies, and played games.

Sarah was having a blast, but of course, she was worried about Chuck. She missed him. They'd call each other at least once a day, sometimes at least twice or even three times. But, because of the time difference, they sometimes missed each other's calls and it went to voicemail.

The mission was going well so far. They had tabs on Ryker and his men. They planned to capture him and hand him over to the CIA, and let the CIA deal with him from there on out.

* * *

><p>Molly decided that she wanted to cook a surprise dinner for Sarah that night, and so Sarah was banished from the kitchen and the living room area for the afternoon.<p>

Sarah decided to take shis opportunity to clean out her computer. Her computer was running low on space, and she wanted to download a couple of things. So, she settled herself on her bed – it took a while with her growing stomach, but she finally found a position that was comfortable – and went about with the task of cleaning out her computer.

After a while, she stumbled upon a folder entitled 'Chuck - Classified'. She was confused as to why she had given this folder such a name. Upon clicking on the folder, she found a video. Curious to see what it entailed, she double clicked on it.

_Look, Sarah, I know, I know you're probably very hurt. You're hurt because I didn't run away with you in Prague. I'm sorry. You have to know that you were everything I ever wanted._

Sarah paused the video. Tears were involuntarily running down her cheeks. She grabbed a tissue off the nightstand and wiped the tears off her cheeks before pressing play.

_And I chose to be a spy for my friends and my family and you. I chose to be a spy because Sarah, I love you._

The video stopped with a shot of Chuck staring at the door. She felt a hitch in her throat. Who could imagine that after all these years, he could still have such an effect on her?

She gently placed a hand on her stomach as she tried to blink back the tears. 'I love you too, Chuck. Come home safe. I don't know what I would do without you.'

* * *

><p>Casey and Chuck completed the mission with great success. They were scheduled to leave Budapest the following morning local time, but Casey sent Chuck home on an earlier flight, saying that he could tie things up himself in Budapest. Chuck was eternally grateful – he was dying to see Sarah. He wondered if her stomach had grown any bigger. After all, it was twins, and they grow at an exponential rate. Aside from wanting to see the changes, he simply missed her.<p>

When he reached LAX, it was about 7:00pm local time. He hailed a cab home. It took about an hour, because of the traffic, and because he made a detour to the ice crea parlour to get some rocky road ice cream. When he finally got home, it was about 8:00pm.

He hadn't called Sarah yet. He wanted to surprise her – or at least he hoped he'd be able to. He walked into the courtyard with his luggage in tow. When he reached the front door of the apartment, he got his keys out and quietly let himself into the house. He pulled his stuff in behind him and shut the door.

When he turned around, he saw Molly and Emma lounging on the sofa. _They must have just finished dinner._ Molly came running towards him. 'Hi – '

Chuck cut her off before she could finish her sentence. 'Shh.' He pulled her in for a big bear hug, then whispered something in her ear. 'Molly, can you be real quiet for me? I want to surprise Sarah.'

When he let go of her, he saw that she had a big smile on her face. She ran back to Emma, and whispered something into her ear. Emma then motioned for Chuck to walk towards her. When he was close enough to hear, she whispered, 'She's in the shower.'

Chuck gave her a thumbs up before heading off to the bedroom, with his luggage and the ice cream in tow.

When he got to the room, he set his luggage down to one side, and put the ice cream down on the computer table. He saw that there was an open laptop on the bed. _Sarah must have been watching a movie or doing some research or something._

* * *

><p><em>Chuck still hasn't called yet. His plane is due to take off soon - he promised he'd call before he left Budapest.<em>

Sarah quickly finished up her shower and threw some pajamas on. At this point in her pregnancy, she no longer felt like wearing lacy lingerie or tank tops. All she wanted to wear were Chuck's shirts. They were big enough to cover her belly, and were also extremely comfortable. They also smelt of Chuck, which was a bonus.

She walked towards her bedroom, with a towel in her hand, drying her hair. When she reached the room, she saw the very person she'd been thinking about the whole week – Chuck.

She froze, with one hand still holding the towel to her hair, and the other one covering her mouth.

'Sarah.' Chuck breathed as he stood up and made his way towards her.

'You're home.'

Chuck lay his hand on Sarah's cheek and moved her hand away from her mouth. He leaned in for a kiss. As he captured her lips, she responded eagerly.

When they finally broke, Chuck smiled. 'Surprise.'

'You had me worried – you promised you'd call. And wasn't your flight supposed to arrive tomorrow morning?'

'Casey's tying things up back in Budapest. He sent me home early, because he knew I couldn't stand being away from you another day. And – ' Chuck paused for a dramatic effect. He scooted backwards towards the computer table, where the brown bag was. He picked it up, and scooted back towards where Sarah was. 'I bought you some ice cream. Rocky road. Your favourite.'

Sarah grinned. She moved closer to Chuck as she began to pepper kisses on lips. 'Oh...I love you.'

After a few seconds, she pulled away and grabbed the bag out of Chuck's hands. She plopped herself down on the bed, with her back leaning on the bedrest. She scooted over, and patted the spot next to her. 'Come.' She beckoned.

'Wait. Let me take a quick shower and change into something more comfortable.'

Sarah pouted.

'Babe, a few minutes. I promise. I'll make is super super quick. Besides, you wouldn't want some stinky dirty person to next to you on the bed, would you?

'Fine. But...' She motioned to her belly. 'We're waiting.'

* * *

><p>Chuck showered and changed in record time. 2 minutes 30 seconds. Before Sarah knew, he was already back at her side, sitting on the bed beside her.<p>

Whilst Chuck was showering, Sarah had already made a start on the ice cream.

'Hey, no fair.' Chuck joked.

'Your fault.' Sarah replied giggling, as she pulled the carton closer towards her.

'Fine. Not talking to you.'

He slid down so his face was level with her petruding stomach. 'Hey guys, your mommy is being mean to me. She's not letting me have any ice cream.'

He then saw a spoonful of ice cream appear in front of his face. He moved towards it, but Sarah pulled it away and teased him with it for a while before finally letting him have the spoonful.

He sat up so he was level with Sarah once more. 'You cheeky lady.' He saw that she had some ice cream smeared on the tip of her nose. He took his finger and swiped the ice cream off her nose and licked his finger with his tongue.

Sarah giggled, then offered him another spoonful of ice cream. This time, he was able to get to it on the first try. After he swallowed the mouthful of ice cream, he leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss tasted a lot like rocky road ice cream. A bit of sweetness from the chocolate, some fluffiness from the marshmallows and a bit of crunchiness from the nuts.

Sarah tried to set the ice cream carton down as they deepened the kiss, but in the process of doing so, she hit the space bar on the keyboard of her laptop that was still sitting on the bed.

_Look, Sarah, I know, I know you're probably very hurt. _

Upon hearing Chuck's voice coming out through the speakers of the laptop, they broke this kiss and turned to face the laptop. Chuck reached out and grabbed the laptop off the bed and placed it on his lap so he and Sarah both had a view of the screen.

_You're hurt because I didn't run away with you in Prague. I'm sorry. You have to know that you were everything I ever wanted. And I chose to be a spy for my friends and my family and you. I chose to be a spy because Sarah, I love you._

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds. Then Chuck turned to look at Sarah. He saw that she was smiling, but she had a couple of tears running down her cheek.

'How-how do you have this?' He asked.

'I was cleaning out my computer and I found it. Carina gave it to me a long time ago.' She wiped away a stray tear, and chuckled. 'No matter how many times I watch it, it still makes me cry.'

He set the computer on his nightstand and wrapped his arms around Sarah, pulling her close so they were sitting side by side, with their backs leaning on the backrest of the bed.

'I missed you.' Sarah said softly.

'I did to.' He brushed back her hair and planted a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>AN: Please drop me a review (: Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys. A million trazillion apologies for the LONNNGGG wait. I had a major writer's block...and yeah. I know. Its a really bad excuse (: But yup. Here is the next installment of 'Chuck vs the Dads'. It's extra long to make up for my absence :P**

**Enjoy (: Any mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

* * *

><p><strong>ONE DAY LATER<strong>

It was about 5:00 in the afternoon. Sarah sat on the couch, staring at her ever expanding stomach. She was wearing a thin white shirt and a pair of strechable maternity jeans she'd purchased a couple of weeks ago (upon realizing that she could no longer fit in her normal clothes anymore). Through her shirt, she could see the babies moving in her belly. Using her hand, she traced their movements, placing her hand on where a foot or a hand was seemingly sticking out. She smiled. She was seven months along now, and everything was going smoothly. She couldn't be happier.

Chuck had to go in to Castle to finish up some paperwork from the latest mission. He'd left after lunch, and promised to return before dinner. After today, they would both officially be on leave – they'd both banked up many holiday days, and Sarah had maternity leave. Tomorrow, they would begin the process of converting the extra bedroom in the apartment into a nursery. Sarah smiled a the thought of it. Everything was becoming so real now.

_Ding Dong. _The sound of the doorbell ringing brought her out of her hoisted herself off the couch, and slowly made her way to the door. The corners of her lips slowly began creeping up even further. _Chuck's home_. She thought to herself.

Upon opening the door, her smile faded slightly when she saw that it wasn't Chuck at the door.

'Mary. Mr Bartowski.' Chuck's parents stood on the doorstep. After spending so much time with Chuck's mom, she'd become accustomed to calling her by her first name. Chuck's dad however, was a different story. She'd only seen him a couple of times, and she didn't know him that well, so she still called him 'Mr Bartowski.'

'Stephen's fine.' Stephen said.

Mary smiled at the sight of her daughter-in-law. The last time she'd seen her was a couple of months ago, and she was still rather small then. But now, there was no doubt that she was pregnant.

Before any of them could say anything more, Molly came bundling down the hallway screeming her head off with excietment. 'IS IT CHUCCKKKKKK?' She drew out his name, making Sarah laugh. 'HE SAID WE COULD PLAY MARIO CART WHEN...he...' As she approached Sarah, her sentence slowly faded off as she saw two strangers standing at the door.

Her shy demenor immedately surfaced as she took hiding behind Sarah's legs.

'Molly!' Emma came chasing after Molly, holding a comb and a towel in her hand. 'I haven't finished drying your hair! What did I say about...' Her sentence also faded upon seeing the two unfamiliar faces at the door.

'Mom, meet Mary and Stephen. They are Chuck's parents. Mary and Stephen, this is my mom Emma, and my sister, Molly.'

Emma stuck out her hand. 'Nice to meet you.'

Stephen and Mary shook her hand in turn. 'Nice to meet you too.' They both said.

Mary took a step towards Sarah and Molly. 'Hi Molly.' She said, offering her hand to Molly. Molly peeked out from behind Sarah's legs, and said in a quiet voice, 'Hi.'

Sarah placed a hand on Molly's head and ruffled her hair. 'You don't have to be shy.'

Molly slowly came out from behind Sarah's legs, and took Mary's hand. Stephen stuck out his hand for Molly to shake, and released Mary's hand and took his hand. 'Hi.'

After shaking both of their hands, Molly retreated back to Sarah's side. She took Sarah's hand and fumbled with her fingers.

There was an awkward silence.

'Why are we standing at the door?' Sarah laughed. 'Come in – ' Before she could finish what she wanted to say, she was interrupted by Molly.

'CHUCK!' She'd spotted Chuck coming into the courtyard from her position next to Sarah, and she bounded out towards him with her shy demenor completely disappearing.

'Molly, shoes!' Emma called out, but it was too late. Molly had already reached Chuck, and Chuck had scooped her up into his arms. 'Hey princess.' He said. 'What's up?'

She leaned in next to his ear and whispered, 'Mario Kart.' He laughed. 'You haven't forgotten, have you?' She shook her head. 'Nope.'

As they were conversing, Sarah made her way out towards them.

'Sarah, shouldn't you put some shoes on?' Emma asked. But Sarah didn't hear her, as she was already half way across the courtyard.

'My daughters are hopeless.' Emma chuckled to herself. Mary laughed along with her. 'You should have seen what Chuck was like as a kid.'

Across the courtyard, Sarah finally reached Chuck. 'Hi.' She gave him a large smile.

'Hi.' Chuck breathed, always stunned by her beauty. Still holding Molly in one arm, he set down his messenger bag on the ground and pulled her in for a quick kiss. Molly buried her head in Chuck's shoulder.

'Did the two little munchkins behave today?' He asked, wrapping his arm around her and resting it on the small of her back.

'They were good. Very active, as usual.'

'They're not munchkins. They're little monkeys.' Molly piped up. 'When they come out of Sarah's belly, they're going to be like the five little monkeys.' She smiled proudly. Chuck and Sarah both laughed.

Instead of laughing along, Molly's smile diminished. 'Wait no.' Her eyebrows burrowed in confusion. 'There are two babies, but five monkeys...' She held out her hands, and counted with her fingers. 'I know!' Her eyebrows straightened out once more. 'They can be the five little monkeys minus three little monkeys!' The smile returned to her face. Chuck and Sarah both chuckled at her antics.

'Molly, you wanna help me with dinner and dessert?'

'Okay!'

Sarah held out her arms for Molly, and Molly placed her arms around her neck and moved from Chuck's arms into her's. 'Babe, are you sure?' Chuck questioned.

She readjusted Molly around her pertruding stomach. 'It's not like I haven't done it before. Besides, she's not that heavy.' She leaned him and planted a kiss on his cheek. 'You've got company.' She motioned to the door of the apartment.

Chuck picked up his messenger bag and turned to look at the door of the apartment. He found his parents staring at him with smiles on the faces. He strode towards them and pulled them both in for a hug. 'Mom. Dad.'

'Charles.' Stephen said.

He released them so he could see their faces. 'Dad.' He paused. 'Are you done? Are you here to stay?'

'Yes, Charles. Yes.'

Chuck smiled. His mom had gone on a mad mission to find his dad, but every time she brought him back, he left a couple of days after, saying he had unfinished business to tend to. But the fact that Stephen had promised that he was going to stay brought a smile to Chuck's face.

Sarah walked up behind him with Molly in her arms. 'Do you guys want to stay for dinner?'

Stephen and Mary looked at each other and reached a collaborative decision. 'We would love to.' Mary answered.

Chuck motioned for the door. 'Head on in.'

They filed in one by one, with Chuck, Sarah and Molly at the rear. As soon as Sarah entered the door, Emma grabbed her free arm. 'You two girls need to go wash your feet.'

Sarah laughed. 'Yes Mommy.' Molly giggled as well, and copied Sarah. 'Yes Mommy.'

'Off you go.' Emma ushered.

Sarah whispered something into Molly's ear which made her giggle even more. And so they went, giggling down the hallway to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Sarah, Emma and Molly were in the kitchen preparing dinner and dessert, whilst Chuck was in the living room with his parents, catching up on lost time.<p>

They were making pasta and cookies. Sarah had just set Molly up with the cookie cutters. Molly was going to town with the cookie cutters, making various different shapes with the batter.

Sarah turned to her mom to see how she was doing with the vegetables. She found that her mom had come to a stop with the cutting, and was staring at Mary and Stephen. 'Mom? Mom, you okay?'

Emma surpressed a tear. 'Yeah. I'm fine.'

Sarah could read her mom pretty well, and she knew that she wasn't fine. She took the knife and the carrot from her mom's hands, and set it down on the cutting board. 'Mom. Talk to me.'

Her mom kept silent for a while, before whispering, 'They look so happy.'

'You miss him, don't you?'

Emma nodded. 'I thought I didn't...I tried to convince myself I didn't...but deep down...the truth is...I do.'

Sarah wrapped an arm around her mom. 'You have to tell Dad, Mom.' She snuck a glance at Chuck in the living room and sighed. 'For the longest time, I tried to deny my feelings for Chuck.' She looked her mom in the eye. 'And truth be told, it really tore me up inside. Working for the CIA, well, we'd both encountered our share of near death experiences. I knew the day may come when it may be too late – and I didn't want it to happen.' She let out a teary laugh. 'April 5th, 2010. The day I said yes to him. The day I decided to stop denying my feelings for him. And I'm glad I did what I did, because it is what brought me here. I'm not Sarah Walker, agent of the CIA anymore. I'm Sarah Bartowski, wife of Chuck Bartowski, and the soon-to-be mother of these two little munchkins.' She placed a hand on her stomach.

Emma smiled. 'Growing up, you were always the toughest little thing. Who would have thought you would change so much?'

Sarah chuckled, and snuck another look at Chuck. 'What can I say? Chuck just brings out the best in me.' She paused. 'But mom. Back to you. Will you promise me that you'll talk to him?'

Emma adverted her glance to the floor and took a deep breath. 'Okay.' She said in a small voice.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

Chuck took a step back and admired his handiwork. He'd spent most of the afternoon painting the walls of the second bedroom in the apartment a shade of creamish beige. They didn't know whether they were going to have two girls, two boys or one of each as they wanted it to be a surprise, so they decided to play it neutral.

Putting the paint brush down, he proceeded to move in the furniture he'd built in the living room this morning – two white wooden cots, two beige dressers, a changing table, a rocking chair, and a couple of lamps. Just as he put the last lamp in place, he heard a set of footsteps approaching from behind. Turning around, he found Sarah leaning against the door frame in the doorway.

'Hey beautiful.' He said, as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind her, and gently caressed her pregnant stomach. He gave her a peck on on the cheek. 'Do you like it?'

She placed her hands over his hands. 'Chuck, it's perfect.' She leaned back into him. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

* * *

><p><strong>THAT EVENING<strong>

It was movie night. Emma had left after dinner to meet with Stephen, so she left Molly with Chuck and Sarah for the night.

Chuck was on the couch in the living room, fiddling with the remote, trying to set up the entertainment system. Sarah was in the kitchen with Molly, making hot chocolate.

Already dressed in her pajamas, Molly walked out of the kitchen clutching Rex in one arm, and a large cup of hot chocolate topped with copious amounts of marshmallows in the other. 'What are we watching?' She asked Chuck.

'The Parent Trap.' Chuck replied.

She settled herself down on the carpet in front of the sofa, setting the cup of hot chocolate down on the coffee table before she cuddled Rex close in her arms.

Sarah came over holding two more steaming mugs of hot chocolate in her hands. She handed one to Chuck, then placed her mug down on the coffee table and sat down next to him. He pressed 'play', then set the remote down on the armrest of the sofa and took a sip of the hot chocolate. Using his free hand, he placed an arm around Sarah's shoulders. Sarah leaned into Chuck, her head finding its perfect resting place in the nook of his neck.

About two hours later, the movie came to a close. Molly had moved places in the middle of the movie, and she ended up nestled between Chuck and Sarah. Towards the end of the movie, she'd dosed off, clutching Rex tightly in her arms with her head resting on Chuck.

After shutting off the entertainment system with the remote, Chuck gathered Molly in his arms and picked her up. 'Let's put this princess to bed.' Sarah laughed, and stood up after him. Together, they began making their way to the guest room – the room Emma and Molly had been sleeping in the last couple of weeks.

Feeling the sudden movement, Molly stirred in her sleep. 'Where are we going?' She said in a sleepy voice.

'To bed.' Sarah replied, ruffling Molly's hair.

Once they reached the guest room, Chuck set her down on the bed and tucked her in. Molly was no longer sleepy anymore. 'What happened at the end?'

Sarah sat down on the edge of the bed. Chuck moved up behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. 'The mommy and daddy got back together, and they lived happily ever after.'

'Oh.' Molly said. She sat up and leaned her back against the back board of the bed. 'Sarah, does my daddy live in London?'

Sarah reached out a hand and stroked Molly's hair. 'Why do you say that, honey?'

'Because the mommy in the movie lived in London and the daddy in the movie lived in America. But me and Mommy live in America, so Daddy lives in London.'

'Molly – ' She sighed internally, not knowing how to give an appropriate answer to the 5-year-old. 'It's complicated.'

Molly didn't look satisfied with Sarah's answer. Sarah looked up at Chuck for support. He gave Sarah's shoulders a squeeze.

'Well Molly', he started, 'Your daddy lives somewhere else...in a place called Heaven.'

'What's Heaven?' Molly asked.

'Heaven is a special place where God and his angels live.'

'Oh.' Still curious, Molly proceeded to ask more questions. 'Will he come back?'

Chuck was stumped as to how he was to answer the question as well. 'Umm...well...I will tell you tomorrow. Because right now, it's time for bed.'

After a bit of struggle, they finally manged to get Molly to sleep.

* * *

><p>After washing up the kitchen, Chuck entered the bedroom and saw Sarah clutching her phone tightly in her hand.<p>

'Hey babe.' He walked in and sat down on the bed next to her.

'My dad just called.' Sarah said. 'Apparently, my mom never turned up. And my mom isn't picking up.' _What are you doing, mom?_ She thought to herself.

Chuck placed a hand on top of Sarah's and squeezed it. 'I'm sure she has a reason.'

'But – ' Sarah didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Chuck's phone began to ran. Keeping his hand on her hand, he used his other hand to pick up his phone off the bedside table.

Taking a look at the caller screen, he saw Ellie's face pop up on the screen. 'It's Ellie.' He pressed the 'answer' button and brought the phone to his ear. 'Hey El.'

There was a moment of silence as Chuck listened to what Ellie had to say.

'What? How bad is it?'

Sarah watched as Chuck's face scrunched up in worry, and felt the hand on top of hers tense.

'Okay. We'll be there. See you in a bit.' Chuck removed the phone from his ear and dropped it on the bed.

'What is it Chuck?' Sarah questioned.

'It's – ' He hesitated for a moment and squeezed her hand again. 'It's your mom. She was in a car crash.'

* * *

><p>It was about 10 o'clock at night. It took Chuck and Sarah 15 minutes to get to the hospital from their apartment. It would normally take them 10 or less minutes, but they had to get Molly out the door with them as well.<p>

They sat in the waiting room, waiting for information on Emma's condition. Molly lay asleep, sprawled out on a couple of chairs. Chuck had one arm around Sarah, and Sarah rested her head on Chuck's shoulder. She held his free hand tightly with both her hands, and fumbled with his fingers, just as Molly had done with hers the day previous. Using the hand that was wrapped around her, he ran his hand up and down her burgeoning stomach, calming the babies down.

Half an hour to an hour later, they saw Ellie rushing towards them. As Ellie approached them, Sarah stood up and grabbed her hands. 'How is she?' She asked in a worried tone.

'Sarah, you're pregnant. You shouldn't make so sudden movements.'

Ignoring Ellie's comment, she repeated her question. 'How is she?'

'She's...well...they just finished operating on her. A drunk driver ran a red light and crashed into her car. The other driver died on impact – '

'Ellie.' Sarah cut Ellie off, wanting her to get to the point.

Ellie let out a sigh. 'She's alive, but they say she's not doing so well.'

Sarah let go of Ellie's hands and crossed them over her stomach. She bit her lip in attempt to hold her tears in. 'Can I – can I see her?'

Ellie nodded. 'They're moving her up to a room right now. I'll bring you up there; you can see her in about 10 minutes.'

Ellie brought them to the room Emma had been moved to. They waited outside as the doctors finished up inside.

Chuck sat on a bench with Ellie to his right and Molly to his left. Sarah refused to sit despite Chuck and Ellie's coaxes, and so she paced back and forth in front of the door. Molly was now awake as well, due to all the movement and commotion.

The door opened and a doctor stepped out. 'Ms...' He began addressing Sarah. Sarah stopped in her tracks and turned to him.

'Mrs Bartowski.' She told him.

'Mrs Bartowski.' He repeated, then stuck out a hand for her to shake. 'Doctor Smith.'

She took his hand and shook it. 'How is my mother?' She asked in a desperate tone.

'She's - she's rather weak. We're trying our best, but we – we don't know.' He said.

'Can I see her?' Sarah asked.

Dr. Smith nodded as he led her inside.

Sarah let out a choked sob upon seeing her mom connected up to so many tubes. 'Mom.' She whispered.

'I'll leave you alone.' Dr. Smith told Sarah. 'Press the red button on the wall if you need help.' He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sarah slowly approached her mom, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. She placed a hand over her mom's hand.

'Mom.'

Sensing Sarah's presence, Emma's eyes fluttered open. She stared at Sarah for a while before finally attempting to say something.

'Sa-Sarah.' She whispered in a quiet, horse voice.

'I'm here, Mom.' She clutched onto her mom's hand tighter.

Emma struggled to speak. Taking a deep breath, she finially managed to muster out what she wanted to say. 'I failed you. Sorry.'

'What do you mean? You didn't fail me, Mom. It's not your fault.'

Emma squeezed Sarah's hand. 'Sarah. Take care of Molly. She was always yours.'

'Why are you saying that, Mom?'

Emma closed her eyes.

'No Mom.' She brought her mom's hand to her stomach. 'Mom, do you feel them kicking? It's your grandchildren. They're kicking you, because they're saying that they can't wait to meet you.'

A tear rolled down Emma's cheek. Sarah felt her mom's hand go limp in her grasp, then she heard a long beep, indicating that her heart had flatlined.

Sarah went hysterical. Getting up off the chair, she pressed the red 'help' button multiple times, then returned to her mom's side and leaned over the her. 'MOM. NO. MOM. YOU CAN'T LEAVE US.' She shook Emma. 'MOM.'

The door opened and a multitude of doctors and nurses rushed in. Chuck, upon seeing the mass of personel rush into the room, told Ellie to watch Molly whilst he rushed in after them.

Sarah was forced back by the doctors and the nurses. She stood in the middle of the room, with tears streaming down her cheeks and on the verge of collasping.

Chuck rushed towards her and enveloped her in a hug, supporting her and preventing her from falling. Her tears flowed like waterworks, drenching his shirt completely. 'She's gone Chuck.' She whispered into his chest.

He rubbed her back in attempt to console her. A few tears fell from his eyes as well. It was tragic how Emma had to pass away right when Sarah had just been able to see her again.

'I'm so sorry Sarah.' He whispered.

'SARAH.' Jack called, appearing in the doorway, panting.

Sarah lifted her head off Chuck's chest, and saw her dad rush into the room. Seeing her tear-stricken face, Jack knew that it was not good news.

As Jack approached them, Chuck planted a kiss on the top of Sarah's head, then released her and handed her over to her dad. Jack placed an arm around his daughter. 'Darling – '

'She's gone.' Sarah whispered again.

Chuck decided to leave the duo alone. Turning in the direction of the door, he began to exit the room when he saw Molly standing frozen in the doorway, with Ellie behind her.

'Molly.' He rushed towards her and kneeled down in front of her. Molly leaned into him.

'I'm sorry Chuck. She – she wouldn't listen.' Ellie said. 'I tried to pull her away, but – '

'It's okay, El.' He said as he picked Molly up and made his way towards the benches. As he sat down, he placed Molly on his lap. Molly buried her head in his chest, but she didn't cry. Chuck used his hand to stroke her hair. They sat in silence for a while.

After a while, Molly removed her head from Chuck's chest and looked up at him. 'Chuck.' She said in a quiet voice.

Chuck looked down at her. 'Yes?'

'Did Mommy go to Heaven?' She looked at him with question in her eyes.

Staring into her baby blue eyes, he felt a tear slip out of his eye. This was not stuff 5-year-olds were supposed concern themselves about.

'Y-yes.' He choked out. 'Yes. She did.'

Resting her head back on Chuck's chest, she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt with her little hands. 'I miss my Mommy.'

'I know baby. I know.' He whispered, staring at the open room door.

'I love you, Daddy.' Molly said suddenly.

Chuck looked down at Molly, startled by what she'd just said. 'Mol, what did you just call me?'

'Daddy.' She repeated as she shifted herself on his lap. She looked up at him once more, her hand still fiddling with his shirt buttons. 'Can you be my daddy?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So. How'd you guys like it? (: Tell me in your reviews :P They really do make my day.**

**So. yup. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Hopefully in a week or so. :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys (: Here is the next chapter. Again, it's one of my longer chapters (: and I'm on time! :P**

**Anyways...hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chuck, and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Can you be my daddy?'<p>

'Of course, baby.' Chuck said, without having to think twice. 'Of course.' He brushed a stray strand of hair off Molly's face.

Molly lay her head back on Chuck's chest. 'Daddy.' She repeated it once more, relishing in the fact that she finally had a fatherly figure in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT NIGHT<strong>

Sarah lay in bed, unable to succumb to sleep. Under normal circumstances, she would have tossed and turned until sleep came, but her pregnant body forbade her from doing so. Finally giving up, she reached out and turned her bedside lamp on. Propping a couple of pillows up against the backboard of the bed, she hoisted herself up and sat up against the pillows. Looking over at Chuck, she found him sleeping peacefully on his side. Unable to resist herself, she reached a hand out and ran it through his soft, curly hair. Oddly enough, it comforted her.

She'd barely gotten any sleep the previous night as it was spent at the hospital, and she had just had an extremely long day. Theoretically, she should be tired. Well, she was tired; but there were just too many things running through her mind for her to be able to sleep. She sighed inwardly as she fought back a couple of tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. No. I've cried enough already. She thought herself. She sat in silence and willed herself to relax.

She tried to shift into a more comfortable sitting posture, trying to find a position that was most comfortable for her in her current state. As she shifted, she heard the rustling of footsteps by the door of their room. Looking up, she saw a tear stricken Molly standing by the door, clutching Rex tightly in her arms with a small blankie in tow.

Upon sensing Sarah's gaze on her, Molly turned to leave the room.

'Molly.' Sarah whispered loudly, but not too loud so as to wake Chuck up.

Molly turned to look at Sarah with a guilty look on her face.

'It's okay honey.' Sarah said gently.

Molly stood grounded to her spot in the doorway. 'Come.' Sarah motioned for her to come over.

Molly shook her head, not wanting to be a nuisance. However, Sarah repeated the request and gave Molly a small smile. 'Come here.' She scooted over to the left slightly to make room for Molly, and patted the now empty space between her and Chuck.

The little girl slowly made her way over to Sarah, and climbed up onto the bed. Sarah grabbed a couple of tissues off her nightstand and carefully wiped the tears off Molly's face. 'You couldn't sleep, could you?' Sarah asked.

Molly shook her head. Sarah wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, allowing Molly's head to lean against her chest. She planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. Chuck had told her about everything that Molly had seen. She felt sorry for Molly, having to have experienced such a traumatizing experience at such a young age.

'Are you thinking about her?' Sarah asked gently.

Molly nodded.

'I miss her too.' Sarah whispered as she tightened her hold around Molly. After a while, Sarah looked down and found Molly dozing off slightly. She repositioned Molly, moving Molly's head to the pillow and sliding her small body under the covers. After tucking Molly in, she slid back under the covers herself and lay sideways, facing Chuck and Molly.

She reached out and switched her bedside lamp off. The room was now dark, but moonbeams shone through the slits of the curtains and danced on Molly and Chuck's faces. Using a hand, she reahed out and brushed back a few strands of stray hair from Molly's face. Sliding an arm under her, she pulled her close once more and began to sing the lullaby her mom had sung to her many years back.

'Slumber, my darling, mother is near,

Guarding your dreams from all terror and fear,

Sunlight has passed and the twilight has gone,

Slumber, my darling, the night's coming on.'

* * *

><p>Ring. Ring. Ring. Opening his eyes, Chuck picked up his phone off his nightstand and declined the call. Replacing it on the nightstand, he fell back on the bed and turned to look at Sarah.<p>

To his surprise, he found both his girls sleeping peacefully, Sarah with her arms wrapped protectively around Molly. He smiled at the sight, and grabbed his phone off his nightstand once more and snapped a picture of them. It was going to become his new wallpaper.

He lay there just staring at them. Upon realizing that it was almost 10 o'clock in the morning, he decided that it was about time to get started with the day. He planted a kiss on Molly's forehead, then proceed to get off the bed and walked over to Sarah's side of the bed, and planted another kiss on her forehead. Sarah stirred under his touch.

'Chuck?'

'Hey baby.' He whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 'Sorry, did I wake you?'

Sarah let out a small smile. 'It's okay.'

'No.' Chuck said, stroking her cheek gently. 'You should get more rest. I'll go make breakfast.'

'Okay.' Sarah said. Chuck leaned down and planted a kiss on his wife's lips. Upon breaking the kiss, he let his lips linger on hers for a while. Sarah let out a small giggle. 'Go.' She said, taking a hand of Molly and swatting him away jokingly.

'Yes madame.'

* * *

><p><strong>20 MINUTES LATER<strong>

Chuck entered the bedroom carrying a tray with a large plate of blueberry pancakes, two cups of coffee, a cup of warm milk.

'Hey.' Sarah said, sliding her arms out from around Molly and sitting up slightly. Sensing the movement, Molly opened one eye.

'Good morning, Molly.' Sarah said. Molly buried her head in the pillow, but Sarah began tickling her. Molly began giggling and thrashing violently. 'No...noo...noo...I need to poo.'

Chuck and Sarah both laughed. 'Go poo, you little munchkin.' Sarah said as she stopped tickling her.

Climbing off the bed, Molly ran to the bathroom to do her business. Chuck sat down on the bed, setting the tray down on the sheets. Slipping back under the covers, he propped some pillows up and leaned up against the backboard. He placed an arm around Sarah and moved in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. 'You okay?' He asked.

'Uhh...yeah. I think so.' Sarah said hesitatingly, running a hand slowly up and down her bulging stomach. Sneaking a look up at him, she found him staring at her with a look that clearly said that he knew that she was not okay.

Sarah sighed. 'I was never really close to my mom...but, I have no idea how to be a mom, and with these two coming along, I was kind of hoping she could be around to show me what to do...and I was hoping that through that, we could slowly build on our relationship.'

Chuck placed a hand over her hand and at the same time gave her shoulders a squeeze. 'I know for a fact that you're going to be a great mom.'

Sarah shrugged, but before she could say anything, Molly came back into the room. Hearing her footsteps, Chuck took his hand off Sarah's hand and reached out to Molly to help her on the bed.

Molly grabbed his hand as she climbed onto the bed and crawled over to him, taking care to avoid the breakfast tray. Settling herself down next to Chuck, she took Rex back in her arms.

'Do you want some pancakes?' Chuck asked.

Molly nodded. Grabbing a pancake off the plate, he ripped off a small piece and placed it in her mouth. Ripping another piece off, he placed it in front of Sarah's mouth. Sarah smiled and opened her mouth for the piece of pancake. It took them about 10 minutes to polish off the plate of pancakes and the coffee and milk.

Placing the tray off to the side, Chuck pulled Molly onto his lap with his free hand - the hand that wasn't around Sarah. 'I'm very full.' Molly announced, pulling up her shirt and sticking out her belly.

Sarah used a finger to poke Molly's stomach and made funny noises. 'Beep. Beep. Beep.' Molly giggled.

'I wonder what's growing in there. Hmm...a bear? A dinosaur?' Chuck pretended to pause for effect. 'Or a monster?' He said dramatically.

'No daddy.' Molly laughed, pulling her shirt back down. 'It's just food.'

'Really? Then what's in Sarah's belly?'

'It's two babies.' Molly smiled, proud that she knew the answer. She placed a hand on Sarah's stomach and giggled. 'They're kicking me.'

* * *

><p><strong>THREE WEEKS LATER<strong>

They held a simple church funeral for Emma. Sarah was a mess, as was Molly and Jack. A few days after the funeral, a package arrived in the mail. The first thing Sarah saw upon opening the package was a disc. On the case of the disc, it said 'To: Sarah, Molly and Jack.' Gathering Jack, Molly and Chuck, Sarah placed the disc in the disc player in the living room and pressed play. As she took her seat on the couch next to Chuck, she heard her mom's voice through the speakers.

'Today is Janurary 1st, 2012. This is Emma, and if you're listening to this, it means that I am no longer with you anymore. I update this recording every year, because, well, because many things can change over the period of a year. I don't know what may end up taking my life, or how my end may come, but these are my last words to the people I love.

Sarah, honey, I still remember the day you were born. You were the cutest little thing, with big blue eyes and a short layer of fuzzy blond hair on your head. That day was the happiest and saddest day of my life. I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to tell you this in real life, but you had a twin sister. But something happened towards the end of my pregnancy, some complication, and we lost her. As a result, your dad took off, unable to cope with his emotions. Once you were old enough, you started going off with him too, up until he got arrested. And then you joined the CIA.

The last time I saw you was the day you brought Molly to me 5 years ago. It is another one of those days I have mixed feelings about. I was sad because I have never seen you again since, because you said we had to break off contact in order to keep Molly safe. But it was also the day I first met Molly, and from that day on, she brought me great joy. I have been trying to give Molly normal life – soccer games, trick or treating and all that stuff, just as you asked. But if you are listening to this, it means that I have failed to keep your promise. I'm really sorry.

Sarah, I want you to take Molly in as your own child...she doesn't really know anyone else. Knowing you, you'll probably argue that Molly has probably forgotten about you by now, but I guarentee you, she still remembers. I've been telling her stories about you. Sarah, I know you love that little girl, or else you'd have never saved her. I trust that you'll find a way to keep her safe, just as you have been doing the past 5 years.

And I know this seems a bit far fetched, but I hope that someday, you'll find the perfect guy to settle down with. Someone that is kind and gentle, and that loves you to the ends of the earth. Trust me, Sarah. There is a guy for you out there.'

Sarah let a tear slip down her face, and she slipped her hand into Chuck's. 'Don't worry, Mom. I've found the guy,' she whispered. Chuck brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

There was a short period of silence, then the recording started again.

'Molly, baby, I still remember the day I first laid eyes on you. You were a few months old, and Sarah brought you to me to save you from some bad guys.' There was a slight hesitation, and they could hear Emma let out a sigh.

'Molly, I'm not your mommy. If you're listening to this, it means that I'm most likely in heaven, with your real mommy and daddy.' There was another long pause. 'Sweetie, do you remember Sarah? The sister I've been telling you stories about? Well, I want her to be your mommy. She loves you very much Molly, I promise. And I love you too. I'll forever be your guardian angel, watching over you always.'

'Jack.' She sighed. 'I know that we're going through a divorce now, but I want you to know that I still miss you...everyday. When you left, it hurt. It hurt a lot, and I don't think I can ever forget the pain. But underneath the pain, I know I still love you. And if you're listening to this, it means that I never got to tell you in person, but I just wanted you to know.'

When the recording finished, they all sat in silence, reflecting upon Emma's last messages to each of them.

Sarah suddenly felt the urge to cry. Letting go of Chuck's hand, she got up off the couch and rushed out the door, grabbing the car keys from the bowl next to the door on the way.

Chuck got up to follow her, but Jack stopped him. 'Let her be for a while,' he told Chuck.

* * *

><p>Sarah sat on the beach at their spot, listening to the rhythmic sounds of the waves beating on the sand. The light breeze created by the ocean tides blew against her, whipping her hair back, making her shiver. She pulled her thin cardigan close around in attempt to keep warm. Placing a hand on her stomach, she sighed as she let her tears fall freely.<p>

She sat in silence as she thought about how much her life has changed in the last month or so. Many things were different now - since Emma's death, they have been taking care of Molly on a full time basis, as if they were her parents. Which they sort of are as Molly has begun calling Chuck daddy, but not on a legal basis. Sarah quite liked it; she'd never been happier. Molly was like her and Chuck's long lost daughter. However, she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Chuck: Molly already calls him 'Daddy', but she has yet to call her 'Mommy'. Which is somewhat understandable, because Emma was her mom, and now suddenly calling someone else 'mommy' would be confusing, but it is a human instinct to feel jealous when you feel left out.

'Daddy, Daddy! Look! She's there!' Molly's voice pierced through the silence. Sarah let out a small chuckle through her tears. Although she did feel a little jealous, she still found it super cute when Molly called Chuck 'daddy.'

Suddenly, she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her shoulders from the back. 'Hi.' Molly said.

'Hey Molly.'

'Guess what Daddy and I brought you?'

Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chuck sit down beside her.

'Hey Baby.' Placing his hand on her hand, he found that it was freezing. 'Sarah, you're freezing.' Taking off his own hoodie, he wrapped it around Sarah. 'Thanks.'

Sarah swivelled her head around as much as possible so she could see Chuck and Molly. Chuck, seeing the tears on Sarah's face, used the pad of his thumb to wipe them away. Sarah smiled. 'So what did you guys bring me?'

Chuck reached into the shopping bag he'd brought with him and pulled out a carton of rocky road ice cream. 'The classic.'

Sarah chucked. But instead of handing the carton off to her, Chuck set it aside on the sand. 'But before we dig in, Molly has something she would like to share with you.'

Molly let go of Sarah, ran over to Chuck and whispered something into his ear.

'Don't be scared.' Chuck told her. 'She'll like it, I promise. Do you have your paper?'

Molly nodded, and took a piece of paper out of her pocket. Unfolding it, she stood in front of Sarah.

'What do you have there Molly?' Sarah asked.

'A letter.' She hesitated for a second, then started reading what she wrote. 'Dear Sarah, I love you very, very much and I really want you to be my mommy. Will you be my mommy? From, Molly.'

Sarah's heart fluttered at the mention of the word 'mommy'. 'Oh Molly,' she said, choking back a couple of tears. 'Come here baby.'

Molly took a step towards Sarah and Sarah pulled her into a tight hug. 'I love you very much too, and I would love to be your mommy.'

'Hi Mommy.' Molly whispered.

Later on that night, after they finished the ice cream, Molly fell asleep in Sarah's arms. Chuck ran to the car and grabbed a blanket out of the trunk, and lay it out on the sand for Molly to sleep on. Taking Molly from Sarah's arms, he laid her down on the blanket. After doing so, he returned to his spot next to Sarah.

Sarah had a silly grin plastered on her face. 'Hey mommy.' Chuck teased as he gave her a bump on her shoulder.

'Hey.' Sarah let out a small chuckle, and rested her head on his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her, he chuckled himself. 'Can you believe we've started our own little family already?'

'Nope.' She paused. 'But I love it.'

* * *

><p><strong>ONE DAY LATER<strong>

Chuck and Sarah walked hand in hand out of the adoption agency where they'd just dropped off Molly's adoption papers so they could become Molly's legal parents. Molly stayed with Ellie for the day.

'I need the bathroom.' Sarah said. She was around 8 months along now, and the babies had been growing exponentially, leaving virtually no room for her internal organs.

'I'll wait here.' Chuck said, taking her handbag from her.

'Okay.' Sarah replied, before making her way towards the toilet.

After about 10 minutes, Chuck began to sense that something was wrong. Sarah usually never took that long. Suddenly, there was a large commotion in the bathroom. A woman came running out screaming for help. 'SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULENCE. QUICK. THERE'S A PREGNANT LADY IN THE BATHROOM THAT NEEDS HELP.'

Chuck ran into the women's bathroom, not caring that he was not allowed in there. Pushing through the crowd of people that had gathered, he found a person trying to help his wife off the ground. 'SARAH!' He shouted, running up to her and helping her up.

'Chuck.' She whispered, falling limp in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>WESTSIDE HOSPITAL, 10 MINUTES LATER<strong>

Chuck paced back and forth in the waiting room, waiting for an update regarding Sarah's condition. Sarah had been transported to the ER by an ambulence.

A doctor and a nurse emerged from behind the set of curtains. Chuck rushed up to the doctor and grasped onto his arm. 'How is my wife?'

'Mrs Bartowski fainted of exhausion, most likely caused by the stress of a recent traumatic event. Her blood pressure is high, which is bad her preganancy. In order to guarentee the safety of your chilren and your wife, we are going to have to perform an emergency c-section.'

'Can I see her first?' Chuck asked.

'Of course. The c-section has been scheduled for 4:00, and it's just past 3:30 right now, so you have a little less than half an hour.' The doctor looked down at his clipboard for a moment. 'Would you like to enter the operating room with her?'

'Yes.' Chuck said.

'Okay. I'll get you set up with a set of scrubs in a moment. In the meantime, I'll have my nurse take you to your wife.'

He followed the nurse down a set of corridors, into the small room Sarah had been transferred to. Upon entering the room, he saw Sarah lying on her back with her eyes closed.

Rushing up to her, he ran a hand across her forehead and grabbed her right hand with his other hand. Her eyes fluttered. 'Chuck.'

'Hey Baby.'

'What's happening?' She asked in a small voice.

'The doctors said you fainted of exhausion, and your blood pressure is really high so they're going to have to deliver the babies today by c-section.

Sarah took a deep breath. 'But they're not ready to come out yet. There's still a month to go.'

He ran a hand through her soft blond locks. 'I know Baby, but it's going to be okay.' He paused as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 'And you're going to be too. I'll be with you the whole time, I promise.'

He planted a kiss on her lips, then moved down and planted two kisses on her stomach. 'I love you Sarah.'

* * *

><p><strong>WESTSIDE OPERATING ROOM<strong>

Chuck could hear the steady beeping of the heart monitor, and the occasional chattering of the doctors and nurses. He watched as they cut open his wife's stomach. He wanted to look away, but he willed himself to be strong for Sarah. Sarah had been put on general anesthesia, but Chuck still held her hand tightly.

The doctor reached his hand in and pulled the first baby out. He held the baby up and the baby let out a large wail. _Waaaaaa_. 'It's a boy.' The doctor announced, before cutting the umbilical cord and handing him off to a nurse. He then reached in again, and pulled out the second baby. Repeating the same routine, he held the baby up and examined it. 'This one's a girl.'

Chuck could feel tears of joy running down his face. He gave Sarah's hand a squeeze. 'Sarah, we have a little boy and a little girl.'

As they began stitching Sarah up, a few machines went off. 'Her blood pressure is spiking.' A nurse announced.

'Her heart rate is dropping.' Another nurse announced.

Chuck knew something was going wrong. 'What's going on?' He asked.

'Mr Bartowski, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room right now.' The nurse closest to him told him.

'Is she going to be alright?' He asked worriedly, disregarding the nurse's order.

'It's hard to tell at the moment. But I need you to leave the room now.'

All he could hear was the irratic beeping of machines as he was forced to leave the operating room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN HOUR LATER<strong>

Chuck sat outside the waiting room with his face in his hands. _Nothing can happen to her_. He thought to himself.

The 'operation in progress' light finally went off, and the door of the operating room opened. 'Mr Bartowski.'

Looking up from his hands, he found the doctor standing in front of him. 'Doctor, how is she? She's alright, right?'

'Yes. Mrs Bartowski is fine - we managed to get control of her vitals. She's resting room 511 upstairs. The anesthesia will run off in a few hours or so.'

'What about my kids?'

'They're prefectly healthy, though they are a little premature. I'm going to keep them in the NICU for the night just in case any problems arise, but after that, I can get them transferred to your wife's room.' The doctor gave him a smile and stuck out a hand. 'Congratulations, Mr Bartowski.'

Shaking his hand, Chuck let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank you, Doctor. Thank you.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...the baby Bartowskis have arrived (: **

**Coming up next: Molly meets the two new babies, and lots of cuteness ensues (: Stay tuned!**

**And don't forget to drop me a review on the way out! They really do make my day! :P**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys! (: Here is the next installment of Chuck vs the Dads. I realized I've been churning out longer and longer chapters lately...HAHA I hope you guys like it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Chuck, and all mistakes are mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>WESTSIDE HOSPITAL, 7:00am<strong>

Sarah woke up with a tingly feeling in her arm. As she slowly eased her eyes open - giving them time to adjust to the room's lighting - she saw that Chuck had fallen asleep with his head on her arm.

'Chuck.' She whispered in a horse voice, her dry throat preventing her from speaking any louder.

There was no response. Using her free hand, she reached over and ran her fingers through his short curls. He looked up groggily, but immediately perked up when he realized she was awake. 'Hey baby.'

He got up off the chair he was sitting on and leaned down and gave her a kiss before helping her adjust the hospital bed into a sitting position. Handing her a cup of water, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Watching her drink the cup of water, Chuck let out a sigh before breaking out into a large smile.

Placing the empty cup on the table, she rested a hand on Chuck's cheek and gently stroked it. 'What?' She asked.

Chuck chuckled. 'Nothing. I'm just...really happy right now.'

'Why?'

'Because...you don't remember?' He asked.

Sarah ransacked her brain for details. 'We were at the adoption agency dropping off Molly's adoption papers...and then...I went to the bathroom...and...' She trailed off. She removed her hand from Chuck's cheek and brought it to her stomach, only to find it considerably flatter.

She panicked. 'Chuck, where are the babies? What...when...are they okay? My mom said she lost my sister because of some complication late in her pregnancy - '

Chuck held a finger to her lip and shushed her. 'They're okay. The doctor had to deliver them because your vitals weren't looking good. It was the only way to keep all of you safe.' He reached out and brushed away a couple of pieces of stray hair that had fallen on her face. 'They're beautiful, Sarah.'

She let out a smile of relief, the looked around the room, expecting to find two baby cots. However, there were none. 'Where are they now?'

'They're upstairs in the NICU.'

'What?' Sarah exclaimed. Her mommy mode had obviously been turned on. She attempted to get off the bed, but Chuck held her back.

'Sarah, the doctor says you're supposed to rest. The babies are perfectly healthy; the doctor only put them up in the NICU for the night for preventive measures as they were a little premature. Once they get the green light, they'll move down here.'

Sarah slowly fell back on the pillows and pouted. 'I want to see my babies.'

He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. 'Don't worry. I've been checking on them on a hourly basis the whole night. The last time I asked the doctor, he said that they could be transferred down here in about an hour or so.'

Chuck watched as the worry lines on Sarah's face slowly straightened out. Giving her hand another squeeze, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone. 'In the meantime, you can admire them from the comfort of your hospital bed.' He pulled up the pictures he'd taken earlier of the newborns, whilst she scooted over to make space for him on the bed. Handing his phone to her, he settled himself next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She lay her head on his shoulder as he pointed to the photo currently displayed on the screen. 'This little one on the left, she's our little girl. And the little one to the right of her is our little boy.'

Sarah looked up at Chuck as a smile crept up on her face. 'We had a girl and a boy?'

Chuck nodded. 'He was born two minutes before his sister, and they both weighted in at 6oz 5lbs.'

Turning back to the photos, Sarah sat speechless. She used a finger to gently stroke the picture of her babies. Chuck gave her forehead a soft kiss. 'I love you.'

'Love you too.'

Using her thumb, she swiped the phone to move on to the next picture. After swiping through a good 50 or so pictures of the babies, she began dozing off. He took the phone from her hands and set it on the table beside the bed, then covered her with the blankets and wrapped both is arms around her, pulling her close, allowing her to use him as a pillow.

30 minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door. 'Come in.' Chuck called softly.

The door opened, and a nurse came in pushing two cots with the babies in them. She brought the cots to the side of the bed. 'Thank you,' he whispered to the nurse before she retreated. Carefully slightly extracting himself from under Sarah, he leaned over and picked up the closest baby – the girl. Cradling the baby with one arm, he slipped his arm back around Sarah, he carefully shook her awake. 'Sarah. Sarah, look who came to see you.'

Sarah's eyes fluttered open just as the baby girl let out a cry. _Wahhhh._ Sarah let out a small gasp as she saw the baby in Chuck's arms. 'She's so tiny.'

Holding out her arms, Chuck handed the little girl off to Sarah before picking up the little boy. The little girl settled down immediately in Sarah's arms. Cradling her close, Sarah whispered words of comfort to her. 'Hi baby girl, Mommy's here.' She took a deep breath and inhaled her daugher's baby smell. 'I love you.' She had baby blue eyes and a layer of soft fuzzy blond hair on her head. She looked just like Sarah when she was little, but she definitely had Chuck's nose.

After a while, she handed her daughter off to Chuck and took her son in her arms. Looking down at him, she realized that he'd inherited his father's chocolate brown eyes – the ones that she oh so loved. However, his hair was a shade of blond, just like his sister. As he began fussing in her arms, she began rocking him gently back and forth. 'Shh..' She whispered to him. 'Mommy loves you.'

She let a tear slip down her face as she turned to look at Chuck, who was sitting beside her holding their daughter. Chuck leaned down and kissed the tear away before planting a short, sweet kiss on her lips. Upon breaking the kiss, she leaned her head on shoulder once more, and stared down at the two babies in their arms.

'You know what we forgot?' Chuck asked in a soft voice.

'Hmm?'

'We forgot to think of names for them.'

Sarah let out a small laugh. 'I believe we did.'

She ran a finger up and down her son's rosy cheeks. 'I want him to have Charles as his middle name.'

'Why my name?' Chuck questioned.

'Because his daddy is a hero, and I want him to always remember that.' Chuck smiled. 'Really?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Okay. Then what about Max as his first name?' Chuck suggested.

'I like that,' Sarah mused. 'Max Charles Bartowski.'

'How do you like the name Max?' Chuck asked the little boy. The baby gave him a large yawn in response. 'Mommy and Daddy are going to take that as a yes,' Chuck said as he freed a hand to stroke his fuzzy blond head.

At this particular moment, the little girl decided to let out a cry. As Chuck bounced her gently in his arms, they both turned their attention from Max to her.

'I think this baby girl wants a name as well.' Sarah said, giving her stomach a little tickle. Her cries immediately subsided under her mother's touch.

Looking down at his daugher, a name popped into his head. 'I've heard this name a couple of times, and I think it really suits her,' Chuck said.

'What is it?' Sarah asked.

Reconsidering the name, he hesitated. 'Well...actually...I don't know...'

'Tell me.' Sarah said, giving him a light bump.

'Well...ummm...it's Kaylee.' Chuck said.

Sarah considered it for a moment. 'I like it.' Sarah paused as she shifted Max in her arms before letting out a small laugh. 'You know, as a little girl, I always wished I could be called Kaylee. Remember how I told you I used to change names a lot when I was a kid? Well every time we moved, I would ask my dad if my new name could be Kaylee. But my dad always said no, because he said the name was too unique and that it would be hard to blend in and fade away into the background with such a name.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. I never really had a real identity as a kid. I didn't even know who I was myself.' Reaching her hand out, she ran a finger up and down her baby girl's cheek. 'Kaylee.' She whispered.

'So Kaylee it is?' Chuck asked.

Sarah nodded her head. 'Yes.'

Kaylee brought a little hand to her eye and began rubbing it, but Sarah pulled it away. 'No baby girl, no rubbing your eyes.'

As she held her little fist in her hand, she stared at it for a while – amazed at how small it was. After a moment of silence, she turned to Chuck. 'Would it be okay with you if we gave her my mom's name as her middle name?' She said hesitantly.

'Of course not,' Chuck said as he tore his eyes off his daugher and made eye contact with Sarah. 'In fact, I think it's a great idea. Kaylee Emma Bartowski. I like the ring of it.'

'Me too.' Sarah smiled. 'Kaylee Emma.' She whispered in a soft voice as her smile faltered. 'I wish mom could be here.'

Chuck tightened his arm that was around her and gave her shoulders a soft squeeze. 'I'm sure she's up there watching down on you, thinking of how proud she is of you.'

'I know.' Sarah murmered.

Before either person could say anything more, Chuck's phone went off. Picking it up quickly so as to not wake the babies, he put the phone to his ear. 'Hey El...okay...I'll be out in a sec...okay...bye.'

As he hung up the phone, Sarah looked at him with question in her eyes.

'It's Ellie. Molly's with her, but she doesn't want to come in.'

Sarah immediately understood why. 'It's because of mom...she's scared something bad will happen.'

Chuck nodded. 'Yeah...I figured.' As he slowly stood up with Kaylee in his arms, the movement startled the little girl and caused her to start fussing. 'It's okay, baby girl. Daddy's just going to go fetch your big sister.' Rocking her in his arms, he tried to calm her down.

Sarah found a way to hold Max securely with one arm, then held out the other arm to Chuck. 'Here. Give me Kaylee. Go get me my other baby.'

Giving Kaylee, Max and Sarah each a kiss on the forehead, he handed Kaylee off to his wife and chuckled. 'Yes mam.'

The movement startled Kaylee even more, which caused her to start crying. Her cries woke her brother up as he began crying as well. Juggling the babies in her arms, she tried her best to calm them down.

* * *

><p>Chuck walked out into the parking lot and immediately located Ellie's car parked immediately outside the front door of the hospital. Jogging over to the car, he saw Ellie sitting in the backseat of the car with the door open, trying to coax Molly off the car. Molly had her head buried in the car seat.<p>

'Ellie.' Chuck called as he approached the car. Ellie turned to look at him, and Molly perked up slightly at the sound of his voice.

'Hey Chuck.' Ellie said as she got off the car. 'She says she doesn't want to go in.' Leaning closer to Chuck, she whispered into his ear. 'I think it's because of the bad memories she has associated with hospitals.'

Chuck nodded, then got into the car and placed a hand on Molly's back. 'Hey Molly. Daddy's here.'

Molly slowly took her face off the car seat and looked at Chuck. She moved over to Chuck and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her head in the nook of his neck. 'What's the matter?' Chuck asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

'I don't like hospitals.' She said in a quiet voice.

'I know baby...neither do I.' Chuck paused. 'But you know what?'

'What?' Molly said as she looked up at him.

'Mommy and I have a big surprise for you today.'

* * *

><p>Sarah cradled Max and Kaylee to her chest. They were both sleeping soundly – all she could hear was the faint sound of them breathing in and out. Staring down at the two little miracles, Sarah leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of both of their heads. Just then, Kaylee let out a little gurgle, making Sarah chuckle softly to herself.<p>

The door of her hospital room opened and Chuck walked in carrying Molly in his arms. She still had her head buried in the nook of his neck.

Seeing his beautiful wife cuddled up with their twins, with her long blond trestles perfectly framing her glowing face, he couldn't help but break out into a large grin. 'Hey,' he said in a soft voice, careful not to wake the babies up.

'Hey.' Sarah reciprocated, turning her attention from the twins to Chuck. 'They just fell back asleep.'

Hearing Sarah's voice, Molly slowly took her head off Chuck's shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw the two babies in Sarah's arms. 'Baby?'

Walking over to the edge of the bed, he set Molly down on the bed next to Sarah. 'Molly, I'd like you to meet Max and Kaylee, your new baby brother and sister.' Sarah said.

'Baby.' Molly repeated again, before reaching out a hand to gently stroke each baby's face. 'My little monkeys.'

Chuck and Sarah both chuckled.

'Do you want to try holding her?' Sarah asked.

Molly nodded her head and carefully - with Chuck's help - Sarah handed Kaylee off to Molly. However, instead of interacting with her, Molly just sat there with her little sister on her lap not knowing what to do.

Seeing Molly frozen, Sarah leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Handing a sleeping Max off to Chuck, she pulled Molly onto her lap and used a hand to support Kaylee's neck. 'You can talk to her Mol.'

'Hi Kaylee.' Molly said softly. Kaylee opened her little eyes and blinked a couple of times.

Molly giggled and looked up at Sarah. 'She's staring at me.'

'I know.' Sarah said. 'I think she likes you.'

Turning back to the baby, Molly continued talking to her. 'Hi baby sister.'

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door and Ellie entered the room. Chuck had taken his original spot next to Sarah on the bed and they were talking quietly amongst themselves. Molly and the twins were both asleep – Molly in Chuck's arms and the twins in their cots by the end of the bed.<p>

'Hey.' Ellie whispered.

'Hi Ellie.' Sarah said. Chuck gave Ellie a small wave.

Ellie walked up to the bed. 'How are you feeling?' She asked.

'Not bad, just a little sore.' Sarah replied. 'I haven't tried walking though...from what I've heard, it could hurt quite a bit.'

Ellie nodded. 'Yeah. You've just gotta take it slow.' There was a short silence before Ellie pointed to Molly. 'She's finally asleep?' She questioned.

Sarah nodded.

'That's good...she didn't get much sleep last night. She spent the whole time asking about you two. I told her you guys were at the hospital, and she kinda freaked out a little.'

Chuck gently stroked Molly's hair. 'She's okay now.'

Sarah held out her arms. 'It's my turn to snuggle with my baby now.' She said jokingly. Chuck let out a small chuckle before handing Molly over to Sarah. Sarah pulled her in close and gave her a kiss on the forehead. This time, snuggling with Molly was much easier and much more comfortable as she no longer had the obstruction of her pregnant stomach.

After giving Sarah a short kiss on her lips, Chuck got up off the bed and told Ellie to follow him. 'Come on. I'll introduce you to our newest additions.' He brought Ellie over to the end of the bed, where the two baby cots sat.

Pointing to the babies in turn, Chuck introduced them to his sister. 'El, I want you to meet Kaylee Emma Bartowski and Max Charles Bartowski.'

Ellie choked back a sob as she leaned over the cots. 'Oh, they're precious.' Sarah smiled as she watched her sister-in-law dote over the twins.

Picking Kaylee up, she examined the little baby in detail. 'She's going to be a pretty girl...just like her mom.' Sarah blushed at Ellie's comment. 'Chuck, you're gonna have a hard time chasing the guys away.' Ellie said.

Chuck laughed. 'Yeah. I know'

As Ellie placed Kaylee back in her cot, she found Max staring at her with open eyes. 'Hi.' She cooed as she picked him up. As she tried to settle him in her arms, he began crying. No matter how much Ellie tried to comfort him, he wouldn't calm down.

Chuck took him from his sister's arms, and immediately, his cries subsided. 'Such a daddy's boy.' Ellie said.

* * *

><p><strong>CASA BARTOWSKI, 8:00am<strong>

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Molly ran into the nursery and found her mom changing her little brother's diaper. Wrapping her arms around her mom's mid-section, she gave her mom a cheery morning greeting. 'Good morning Mommy!'

'Morning baby.' Securing Max's diaper, Sarah turned around and leaned down to give Molly a kiss. Picking her up, she sat Molly down on the edge of the changing table. 'Daddy told me to tell you that breakfast is almost ready.'

'Okay. Thanks.'

Molly leaned over and gave her little brother a kiss. 'Good morning Max.' Max reached out an arm and began gurgling away, babbling nonsence with a smile on his face. This made Molly giggle.

'You silly boy.' Sarah laughed as she used a hand to tickle his stomach. Then, shifting Max over slightly to make space for Kaylee on the changing table, Sarah walked over to Kaylee's cot and picked Kaylee up. Bring her over to the changing table, she set her down and began undoing her onesie so she could change her diaper.

'Hi Kaylee.' Molly said as she greeted her little sister. She watched as her mom wrestled the onesie off her sister. 'Are we going to the beach today Mommy?'

'Mm-hmm.' Sarah nodded, concentrating on trying to get Kaylee's diaper off without spilling anything. 'Done.' Sarah secured the diaper and put the dirty diaper in a baggie.

'Can you tell Daddy we'll be out in a sec?'

'Okay.' Reaching her arms out, Molly wrapped her arms around Sarah's shoulders and as Sarah lifted her up and set her on the ground.

'Wait.' Sarah said, handing the bag of dirty diapers to Molly. 'Can you throw this away for me?'

Molly scrunched up her nose and held the bag out at an arms length. 'Fine,' she said as she shuffled out of the room.

Sarah walked over to the babies' dresser and picked out two beach appropriate outfits. Bringing them over the changing table, she began to dress the twins.

Suddenly, she felt another pair of arms encircle her waist – this time, they were much bigger and much stronger.

'Hi.' Chuck said, leaning over her shoulder and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

'Hi.' Sarah replied, a smile forming on her face. Buttoning up Kaylee's outfit, she turned around and gave Chuck a kiss on the lips. Wrapping her arms around his waist, they deepened the kiss just as Max let out a wail.

Breaking the kiss, Chuck picked Max up and swung him up in the air. 'How's my little man today?' His tears were quickly replaced by laughter. 'Come on. Let's get you dressed.'

Sarah held Kaylee in her arms as she watched Chuck dress Max. 'Can you believe they're already a month old?' She asked.

Shaking his head, he said, 'No...time really flies with these little ones.'

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, favouriting and following this story! I really appreciate it!

Don't forget to drop me a review on the way out (: They really do make my day! (I know I'm kinda repetitive...but it's true. They really do!) (:

Coming up next: A day at the beach with the Bartowskis. Stay tuned!


End file.
